Zwei Minuten
by Lynana128
Summary: Es ist hellichster Tag als ein Mädchen verletzt und verstört vor den Toren des Hauptquartiers des Ordens zusammenbricht. Sie hat einen unglaublichen Weg hinter sich und das einzige, was sie sagen kann, ist "Kade." Spielt nach Ende des sechsten Buches.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Kapitel - 10 Monate zuvor**

"Verehrte Damen und Herren an Gleis 7. Aufgrund erhöhten Schneeaufkommens verspätet sich der Expresszug nach New York City vermutlich um drei bis vier Stunden. Wir entschuldigen uns für die Unannehmlichkeiten."

Die Stimme des Bahnangestellten flog über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg, die sich in regem Treiben und einem Gewirr aus einer Vielzahl an eigenen Stimmen, durch die Hallen der Union Station in Toronto drängte. Es hatte tatsächlich den ganzen Tag geschneit, verließ man den Bahnhof, so watete man sehr wahrscheinlich in metertiefer, weißer Anmut, die die grauen Straßen Torontos bedeckte und ein Durchkommen mit einem Auto unmöglich machte. Und genau das war der Anlass dafür, dass das Innere des Bahnhofs vollkommen überfüllt war. Wohin das Auge reichte, tummelten sich Menschen, die sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, über Weihnachten ihre Verwandten in Kanada oder in den USA zu besuchen. Von überall her blitzen Plakate und Werbetafeln mit fröhlichen Gesichtern, die einem ein frohes Fest wünschten oder die Menschenmassen mit Sprüchen wie "Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe" noch weiter animierten, in die Züge zu drängen wie Ferngesteuerte.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, soeben hatte die alte Bahnhofsuhr ein Uhr geschlagen und es war bizarr, um diese Uhrzeit noch so viele Kinder zu sehen, die auf dem Arm ihrer Eltern getragen oder unbarmherzig an der Hand durch die Menge gezerrt wurden. Eben drang eine weitere Durchsage aus den Lautsprechern.

"Verehrte Damen und Herren an Gleis 5. Wegen des Schneesturms wird der Zug nach Anchorage bis auf weiteres gestrichen. Ersatzzüge stehen erst bereit, wenn sich die Lage verbessert hat. Wir entschuldigen uns vielmals."

Eine ganze Familie, die aus dem entfernten Florida gekommen war, um ihre Verwandten in Alaska zu besuchen, stöhnte entnervt auf. Sie konnten kaum glauben, was man ihnen antat, in dem man sie weitere Stunden hier gefangen hielt. Nicht, dass die Union Station gerade klein gewesen wäre, aber Sitzplätze gab es keine mehr, die Reisenden saßen bereits auf dem Boden oder schliefen auf ihrem Gepäck, verzweifelt und wütend über die Wetterverhältnisse in diesem Jahr.

Ein junges Paar ganz in ihrer Nähe schenkte sich einen mitleidigen Blick. Die schwangere Frau saß auf einer Bank, einem Sitzplatz, den sie bereits vor mehr als drei Stunden ergattert hatte. Sie war zusammengepfercht zwischen einem Mann, der einen langen Pelzmantel trug und sich unheimlich breit machte und einer alten Oma, die vor wenigen Minuten noch gestrickt hatte. Nun war sie zu müde geworden und ihr Kopf war nach hinten gekippt. Sie schlief und schnarchte und verlor dabei beinah ihr künstliches Gebiss. Die schwangere Frau fuhr beruhigend über ihren runden Bauch. Sie war im achten Monat und betete zu Gott, dass der Stress, dem sie ausgesetzt war, nicht eine Frühgeburt hervorrief. Ihr Freund stand tapfer auf den Beinen, blickte liebevoll zu ihr hinab. Sie hatte ihm schon einige Male angeboten, sich an ihrer statt zu setzen, aber er hatte nur abgelehnt und mit einem heldenhaften, aber schmerzverzerrtem Lächeln erklärt, sie bräuchte die Ruhe eher als er.

Nur ungefähr zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt stand ein Mädchen, gerade erst siebzehn, das aus Chester kam, einer kleinen, englischen Stadt am Fluss Dee. Sie war bereits fünf Tage unterwegs, weil sie Flugangst hatte. Sie war mit einem Schiffskapitän gereist, der ein guter Freund ihrer Ziehmutter war und zufällig eine Lieferung für South Carolina gehabt hatte. Zuerst war sie in Charleston an Land gegangen, danach mit dem Bus nach Columbia gefahren. Von dort aus hatte sie einen Zug erwischt, der sie nach Boston brachte. Von dort aus war es weiter Richtung New York gegangen und schließlich hierher, nach Toronto. Ihr Ziel war Anchorage, wo sie ein Jahr lang bei einer Gastfamilie untergebracht war. Sie hatte sich für einen Austausch beworben und war prompt genommen worden. Dumm nur, dass es bei ihrer Abreise in Nordirland noch keineswegs nach Schnee ausgesehen hatte, jetzt allerdings ganz Kanada im Schnee versank. Sie seufzte innerlich auf. Sie würde wohl noch eine kleine Ewigkeit warten müssen.

Jetzt folgte eine Durchsage auf die nächste.

"Der Zug nach Ottawa fällt bis auf weiteres aus."

"Wir bitten Sie, die Verspätung des Zuges nach Jamestown zu entschuldigen."

"Meine Damen und Herren an Gleis 9. Wir heißen Sie herzlich willkommen in Toronto."

Einige Reisende stöhnten auf. Ein Zug, der es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, bei diesem Wetter durchzukommen, bedeutete noch mehr Andrang hier am Bahnhof. Dann allerdings gab es auch eine gute Nachricht. In wenigen Minuten würde ein Zug Richtung Quebec abfahrtsbereit sein. Vielen der Reisenden war das die Erlösung. Egal, ob das in Richtung ihres Reiseziels lag oder nicht, Hauptsache sie kamen in Bewegung. Sitzplätze wurden schlagartig frei, die Menschen drängelten sich Richtung Ausgang, andere drängelten gegen den Strom Richtung Gleis 11, von dem es bald nach Quebec gehen würde. Die zusammengerottete Menge schien sich langsam aufzulösen.

Inmitten von all diesem Gedränge stand ein junger Mann, der nicht hierher passte.

Wenn man es nicht an seinem wölfischen, silbernen Augen erkannte, dann erkannte man es an seiner gelassenen Haltung, mit der er bereits seit mehreren Stunden an der Wand gelehnt stand, eine Broschüre über Restaurants in und um Toronto studierte und sich von all dem Wirbel aus Hektik, Gefluche und Verzweiflung nicht im geringsten beeindrucken ließ.

Zumindest sah es so aus. In Wahrheit war er sehr wohl beeindruckt. Er war aus Alaska gekommen und hatte noch nie so viele Menschen auf einen Schlag gesehen. Es waren so viele, dass er unter ihnen gar nicht auffiel. Er war hoch gewachsen, mit langen Beinen und breiten Schulten. Auf dem Kopf trug er kurzes, schwarzes Haar, seine Haut war blass und wenn er seinen schwarzen Mantel ausziehen würde, so würde er der Welt die verschnörkelten, mystischen Muster präsentieren, die seinen Körper vom Haaransatz im Nacken, über die Schultern bis hin zu seinen Unterarmen und Unterschenkeln reichten.

Sie waren nicht sehr intensiv und erst recht nicht so ausgeprägt wie bei den älteren Generationen, aber dennoch erfüllten sie ihren Zweck: Sie zeichneten ihn aus als Mitglied des Stamms. Als einen Vampir, der das Gefühl hatte, Boston niemals zu erreichen, wenn der Zug nach New York erst in ein paar Stunden losfuhr. Allerdings machten ein paar Stunden weniger oder mehr auch nichts mehr aus - er würde zu spät kommen und es würde ihm peinlich sein. Denn immerhin war er nicht auf dem Weg zu bloß einem Familientreffen oder einem geschäftlichen Meeting. Nein, er war auf dem Weg in ein neues Leben.

Vor wenigen Tagen war er angeschrieben worden vom Orden, der sich dem Kampf gegen die Rogues verschrieben hatten. Er hatte nicht mal eine Sekunde lang darüber nachgedacht, er hatte sofort all seine Sachen gepackt, hatte seinen trostlosen, Dunklen Hafen in Fairbanks zurückgelassen und sich postwendend auf den Weg nach Boston gemacht. Er konnte ohnehin nur mit den Nachtzügen fahren, weil ihn die Sonne schön knusprig grillen würde, sodass er mehr als nur langsam vorankam. Und jetzt noch eine Verspätung hinnehmen zu müssen, bedeutete, dass er vermutlich ganze vierundzwanzig Stunden würde warten müssen, bevor der nächste Zug nach New York ging. Welch rosige Aussichten.

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Bahnhof wie leergefegt war. Etliche Sitzbänke waren nun frei. Auf dem Boden saßen nur noch die, die dort eingeschlafen waren und nicht mitbekommen hatten, dass sich eine Fluchtmöglichkeit aus der weißen Hölle um Toronto bot. Für den jungen Vampir war das keinerlei Alternative. Er war auf dem Weg nach Boston und er würde sicherlich keinen Umweg dorthin machen, selbst wenn das hieß, dass er noch zwei Tage hier festsaß. Er würde einfach Gideon, das Organisationstalent des Ordens, anrufen und ihm erklären, dass er hier mit Problemen zu tun hatte, die seine Fähigkeiten als angehenden Krieger bei weitem überstiegen. Seufzend ließ er die langweilige Broschüre in der Westentasche seines Mantels verschwinden. Er würde ohnehin niemals in ein Restaurant gehen können, weil sein Organismus schlicht und einfach nicht auf menschliche Nahrung eingestellt war.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich einer der Sitzbänke. Sie war noch vollkommen unbesetzt. Davor lud er sein Gepäck, einen großen Koffer und eine Reisetasche von schlichter dunkler Schönheit ab. Dann überprüfte er den Sitz seines schwarzen Hemds, des ebenso schwarzen Schals und seiner dunkelblauen Jeans, ehe er sich langsam und fließend auf die Bank gleiten ließ. Er konnte einen leisen Seufzer der Erleichterung nicht länger zurückhalten. Es tat unheimlich gut nach so langer Zeit des Stehens endlich wieder sitzen zu können. Er lehnte sich so bequem wie möglich zurück, verschränkte die langen Beine und ebenso die muskulösen Armen hinter seinem Kopf. Schlafen wollte er nicht, aber es sprach nichts dagegen, ein wenig auszuspannen.

Kaum, dass er es sich halbwegs gemütlich gemacht hatte, fielen ihm auch schon zwei junge Frauen auf, die in der kurzen Schlange eines Kiosks standen, ihm verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen und aufgedreht kicherten, als er ihnen zuzwinkerte. Als sie sich wieder nach ihm umdrehten, schenkte er ihnen ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. Sie waren beide sehr hübsch, das musste er zugeben, aber ernsthaft interessiert an ihnen war er nicht. Bevor er in Anchorage in den Zug gestiegen war, hatte er genügend Blut für mindestens eine Woche zu sich genommen. Also würde er die beiden in Ruhe lassen. Er war schließlich auf dem Weg, nach Boston, um den Rogues persönlich den Krieg zu erklären, nicht um selbst einer zu werden. Andererseits…wann hatte er das letzte Mal mit einer Frau geschlafen? Oder mit zwei? Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Die Vorstellung von Sex auf dem widerlichen Bahnhofsklo hatte rein gar nichts Verlockendes an sich. Er wollte den beiden Frauen gerade einen mentalen Befehl schicken, der sie dazu bringen sollte, sich von ihm abzuwenden, als sie es auf einmal von allein taten. Fernes Fußgetrappel war zu hören, anscheinend war gerade ein weiterer Zug angekommen. Und plötzlich saß das Mädchen auf dem Platz neben ihm.

Sie war allerhöchstens siebzehn und reiste anscheinend mutterseelenallein - was nicht ganz ungefährlich war um diese Uhrzeit. Ein unsicheres Lächeln stand auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihn kurz ansah, musterte, wie er nun bemerkte. Abwartend hob er eine dunkle Augenbraue und tat dasselbe wie sie. Das Mädchen schien nicht sehr groß zu sein, einssechzig vielleicht, ihr rotbraunes Haar steckte in einem kurzen Zopf, aus dem sich eine vereinzelte Strähne gelöst hatte, ihre meerblauen Augen strahlten etwas aus, das er unter dem Namen "Einsamkeit" kennen gelernt hatte, ihr Gesicht war blass und sie wirkte durchgefroren. Und das, obwohl sie eine dicke, braune Jacke trug, die bis nach oben zugeknöpft war.

"Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen", sagte sie schüchtern - augenblicklich röteten sich ihre Wangen, sie traute sich nicht einmal, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Sie war sich sehr wohl der Tatsache bewusst, dass die Bank sehr groß war und die restlichen Meter noch frei waren, dennoch hatte sie sich ausgerechnet so nahe zu ihm gesetzt. "Aber ich habe gerade eben einen Zug ankommen gehört und deswegen werden gleich alle Sitzplätze wieder belegt sein."

"Ist schon in Ordnung", gab er freundlich zurück. Er las noch etwas Anderes in ihrem Blick: Sie fürchtete sich ein wenig. Allein in einem fremden Land, allein unter Fremden, allein mitten in der Nacht. Na, da war sie ja gerade an den richtigen geraten. Sie schien ihm aus irgendeinem Grund zu trauen. Wie konnte sie auch wissen, dass er ein Vampir war?

Natürlich würde er ihr nichts tun. Wenn er sich dem Orden verschrieb, dann verschrieb er sich auch dem Versprechen, die Menschen zu beschützen. Sie sah nun wieder weg, mit einem hochroten Kopf. Er kam nicht umher, amüsant zu lächeln. Sie erinnerte ihn an sich selbst. Früher war er selbst unsicher gewesen, hatte Angst gehabt, sich allein gefühlt und trotzdem bei jedem zwischenmenschlichen Annäherungsversuch das Gefühl gehabt, sich zu blamieren. Wie oft hatte er sich früher im Nachhinein geschämt, wenn er zuvor ein Mädchen angesprochen hatte - oder auch nur einen anderen Vampir, um nach der Uhrzeit zu fragen. Das alles hatte sich geändert, nachdem Rogues seinen Dunklen Hafen angefallen hatte. Nur wenige hatten überlebt, sein Vater und er selbst waren während des Angriffs selbst auf der Jagd und hatten ein heilloses Chaos vorgefunden. An diesem Tag war er ein anderer Mann geworden. Er war erwachsen geworden.

Er ließ den Blick ein weiteres Mal durch die Menge schweifen, schaute nach, ob er die beiden von eben noch einmal finden würde, aber sie waren schon gegangen. Er sah viele seltsame Gestalten und skurrile Menschen hier. In der einen Ecke verkaufte ein Dealer gerade Drogen an ein paar Punks, gleich daneben beschimpfte ein Mann seine Frau durchs Münztelefon. Seine Wut strahlte hinüber zu dem Vampir, der den sauren Geschmack von Zorn und Enttäuschung auf der Zunge spürte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Kumpel dort drüben gerade erfahren, dass seine Frau ihn betrogen hatte. Er seufzte innerlich ein und roch plötzlich etwas, das ihm den Atem raubte.

Es war Blut.

Jemand hier blutete. Nicht stark, aber immerhin leicht. Und es roch wahnsinnig gut. Er war überrascht von dieser umwerfenden Mischung aus Himbeeren und Tulpen. Er sog den Duft tiefer in sich hinein, weidete sich an ihm, versuchte, ihn nicht wieder gehen zu lassen. Er spürte, wie seine Fänge länger wurden. Um Gottes Willen, er durfte sich doch nicht einfach so verwandeln - nicht hier in aller Öffentlichkeit. Am Besten, er verschwand auf die Toilette und wartete bis dieser Ansturm der Empfindungen wieder vorbei war. Er wollte schon aufstehen, als sein Blick bei zwei riesigen Männern hängen blieb, die mit schnellen Schritten und glühenden Blicken die Menge durchstreiften. Sie strahlten Feindseligkeit ab wie ein Hitzestrahler. Kein Zweifel, was sie waren, als einer schräg grinste, den anderen in die Seite stieß und ihn auf etwas aufmerksam machte. Der andere nickte und sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte noch. Sie lächelten beide und selbst auf die Entfernung von gut fünfzig Metern sah er die Spitzen ihrer Fangzähne, die aus ihren Mundwinkel ragten.

Er erkannte auch, auf wen sie zukamen.

Das Mädchen.

Er sah sie geschockt an. Und dann roch er wieder diesen unglaublichen Duft. Er musste von ihr kommen.

"Blutest du?", fragte er sie grob. Er konnte kaum klar denken, geschweige denn deutlich reden. Seine Fänge wuchsen unaufhaltsam weiter, nicht nur wegen ihrer unvergleichlichen Duftnote, sondern nun auch vor Kampfeslust. Eine kleine Bewährungsprobe vor der offiziellen Aufnahme in den Orden würde ihm sicherlich nicht schaden. Und so hatte er endlich eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung. Dumm nur, dass er dabei kein Publikum gebrauchen konnte.

Das Mädchen wandte sich ihm zu. Ihr Kopf glühte nun feuerrot, sie war zutiefst beschämt und er glaubt, zu wissen, warum. Trotz dem Ernst der Lage musste er schräg grinsen und flüsterte: "Ich meine damit nicht, ob du deine Tage hast, ich wollte wissen, ob du verletzt bist", klärte er sie auf. Über ihr Gesicht huschte ein erleichterter Schatten.

"Ich weiß nicht genau. Wieso fragen Sie?", fragte sie und begann, ihre Arme nach Wunden zu untersuchen.

"Weil belegte Sitzplätze gleich dein kleinstes Problem sein dürften", murmelte er angespannt. Er musste sie hier raus holen.

"Ah, doch hier", sagte sie jetzt gedehnt und zeigte ihm ihren Unterarm, wo sie sich einen Kratzer zugezogenen hatte, der übel blutete, selbst wenn er nur ganz klein war. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und folgte seinem Blick, als er noch immer auf die beiden Kerle fixiert war. "Scheiße! Sind das _Rogues_?", fragte sie in heller Panik.

Er wandte sich ihr zu, er spürte, dass sich seine Augen bereits mit bernsteinfarbener Kampfeslust zu füllen begonnen hatten. "Bist du eine Stammesgefährtin?", fragte er perplex zurück. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht dafür, dass sie wusste, was Rogues waren und obendrein noch so unwiderstehlich roch.

"Sind Sie ein _Vampir_?!", stellte sie die dritte Frage, ihre Augen weit, gefangen zwischen Hoffnung und Panik.

"Komm mit, Kleine", sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und sie wehrte sich nicht.

Ihre beiden Verfolger sprachen leise miteinander, während er sie mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Toiletten davon führte. Er musste sie irgendwo hinbringen, wo niemand zusah. Wenn sie eine Stammesgefährtin war, dann sollte sie wohl auch wissen, dass der sicherste Weg, einen Rogue loszuwerden, der war, ihn ins Jenseits zu befördern. Allerdings wusste davon der Rest der Union Station herzlich wenig. Er musste sie dort erledigen, wo es niemand mitbekam. Er war zwar in der Unterzahl, doch die anderen waren kaum bei Bewusstsein, besessen davon, das Mädchen in die Finger zu kriegen. Und vielleicht hatte er ja Hilfe.

"Was ist deine Gabe?", fragte er atemlos, als er sie um die Gruppe Punks herum bugsierte. Sie atmete schwer hinter ihm, die dicke Jacke erleichterte ihr es sicherlich nicht unbedingt.

"Ich hab keine", japste sie.

Na fein, dachte er, die sportlichste scheint sie nicht gerade zu sein. "Quatsch", gab er zurück, wobei er einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter riskierte. Die beiden Rogues verfielen in einen leichten Trab. "Jede Stammesgefährtin hat eine besondere Gabe." Es waren nur noch dreißig Meter den Gang entlang. Sie mussten jetzt rennen, wenn sie eine Chance haben wollte.

"Ich hab keine", wiederholte sie keuchend.

Er hörte die schweren Stiefel des blutsaugenden Abschaums immer näher kommen. "Doch, das hast du", entschied er, "du kannst rennen. Und zwar schnell, bevor einer von denen die Zähne in dich schlägt und dich aussaugt." Er sagte es absichtlich so drastisch, um ihr noch mehr Angst zu machen. Vielleicht konnte er sie damit dazu bewegen, schneller zu laufen. Es wirkte Wunder. Das Mädchen gab sich einen Ruck, trat dermaßen in die Sporen, dass sie ihn beinah überholte. Natürlich hätte er ohne sie noch schneller unterwegs sein können, allein mit der Gabe, sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit bewegen zu können, die es für das menschliche Auge unmöglich machte, ihr zu folgen. Aber das hätte ihm gar nichts genutzt. Er musste sie als Köder benutzen, damit er sichergehen konnte, dass sie ihm auch folgten. Noch einmal sah er sich nach den beiden miesen Kerlen um. Sie waren etwas zurückgeschlagen, ließen sich aber nicht von ihrem Ziel abbringen. Gut so, dachte der junge Vampir aus Alaska. Wenn sie ihnen weiter folgten, dann liefen sie in ihr Verderben und kämen nicht auf die verstörende Idee, die Menschen hier am Bahnhof anzufallen.

"Los, hier rein!", sagte er laut, bog scharf rechts in den Gang zu den Toiletten ein und riss sie mit sich. Zumindest hatte er gedacht, dass es der Gang zu den Toiletten sei. Sie waren eins zu früh abgebogen. Nun standen sie vor einer Sackgasse, die kaum zwei Meter lang war und stank wie eine Kloake. Auf dem Boden lagen geleerte Bierflaschen herum und in einer Ecke lag wochenaltes Erbrochenes. Er hielt scharf den Atem an, während das Mädchen mit dem Brechreiz kämpfte. Kein schöner Ort für einen Kampf mit den Rogues, aber besser als nichts. Ob sie auf dem Klo starben oder hier, war auch egal.

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis die beiden Blutjunkies hineingestolpert kamen. Der Vampir drängte sich vor das Mädchen, seine rechte Hand ruhte auf dem Knauf seines Titandolches. Der Orden hatte ihm geraten, Titan mitzunehmen, für den Fall, dass er angegriffen wurde. Und das sollte sich nun hoffentlich bezahlt machen. Noch bevor der erste Bastard wusste, was da auf ihn zukam, ließ er den Dolch durch die Luft fliegen. Er traf den Rogue genau zwischen den Augen, er schrie auf vor Schmerz und der Vampir hoffte inständig, das er keine ungebetene Aufmerksam auf sich zog. Der verwundete Rogue begann, zu rauchen und zu zischen, etwas, das er in Alaska noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Wie faszinierend das Schauspiel auch war, bei dem sich der Rogue allmählich in Schleim und dann in Asche verwandelte, es blieb keine Zeit, zuzuschauen. Er war froh, dass es einer weniger war, aber ihm war klar, dass der härteste Teil noch vor ihm lag. Er hörte das Mädchen hinter sich weinen und würgen und wusste, dass er alles daran setzen musste, sie zu schützen.

"Gut, dass du ihn ausgeräuchert hast", grunzte der Rogue. Er schien riesig zu sein, aber nicht größer als der aus Alaska. Beiden waren die Fangzähne vollständig ausgefahren, zwei Augenpaare sprühten bernsteinfarbenes Feuer, zwei verwandelte Bestien standen sich fauchend gegenüber. Beide gleichgroß, beide unbewaffnet - zumindest hoffte er das. "Jetzt hab ich die Frau für mich allein. Danke."

"Vergiss es, Arschloch!", zischte der Vampir zwischen den Zähnen hindurch und stürzte sich in blinder Wut auf den übrigen Rogue. Der kam hart an der Wand auf, prallte ab und riss seinen Angreifer mit sich nach unten auf den Boden, in eine Pfütze die verdächtig nach Urin roch. Doch das war jetzt ganz egal. Zu allem Pech lag der Rogue oben und hatte seinen wilden Blick auf das Mädchen geheftet. "Vergiss es", wiederholte der andere, als ein brennender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf fuhr. Er holte aus und schlug mit der Faust so kräftig gegen die Schläfe des anderen, dass er wieder zur Besinnung kam und sich fuchsteufelswild zu ihm umwandte. Einen Moment lang sah er so aus, als wollte er zurückschlagen. Doch dann schnellte der Kopf des Rogues nach vorn und er schlug die Zähne in den Hals des Vampirs aus Alaska.

Tosende Schmerzen durchzuckten ihn. Er schlug weiter auf den Rogue ein, auch wenn ihn das herzlich wenig kümmerte. Er war damit beschäftigt, unbarmherzig an der Wunde zu saugen. Er merkte, dass er rasch an Blut verlor, konnte kaum noch klar sehen, wurde schwächer, aber auch zorniger. Wieder holte er aus, aber der Rogue parierte den Schlag. "Erst sauge ich dich aus und dann kümmere ich mich um deine Freundin", grunzte dieses Monster mit stinkendem Atem nah an seinem Ohr. Näher, als es ihm eigentlich lieb war.

"Lauf weg!", rief er nun dem Mädchen zu. "Verdammt, lauf weg so weit du kannst!" Aber sie blieb. Sie blieb und starrte betroffen auf die Szene, die sich ihr bot. Sie weinte nun, hielt den Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet. Und plötzlich stand da etwas in ihrem Blick, das nicht mit ihrer Schüchternheit zu tun hatte. Sie war entschlossen, ihm zu helfen, wenn sie auch noch nicht wusste, wie. Sie schien so konzentriert zu sein, dass es sie schon anstrengte. Ihr Zopf hatte sich vollkommen aufgelöst und noch immer starrten ihre klaren, blauen Augen die seinen an. Bis sie auf einmal den Blick auf den Rogue richtete.

Im selben Moment wurde dieser ganz still, hörte sogar auf zu atmen. Und er selbst auch, wie er nun feststellte. Sein Blut lief nicht mehr, es war wie eingefroren. Der Rogue war so starr wie Stein. Es war ihm ein leichtes, unter ihm heraus zu kriechen. Als er auf den Beinen stand, bemerkte er, dass es ganz still geworden war, keine Menschen mehr zu hören, keine Züge, kein gar nichts. Er sah das Mädchen an und war erstaunt. Sie sagte nichts, starrte immer noch den Rogue an, der gerade an einer nicht vorhandenen Wunde zu saugen schien.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte er, obwohl er eine Vermutung hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie apathisch, ohne die Konzentration ihrer Gedanken zu drosseln.

"Aber ich", sagte er, "du hast gerade die Zeit angehalten."

"Nein", sagte sie ungläubig, "das kann nicht sein." Er wusste, dass er die Gelegenheit nutzen sollte, um den Dolch aufzuheben und dem elenden Leben des Rogue ein Ende zu machen, doch er war zu gebannt von dem Mädchen und ihrer unfassbaren Gabe.

Wie nützlich sie im Kampf gegen die Blutsucht sein könnte.

Er war wie gelähmt, obwohl er von diesem Stopp der Zeit verschont geblieben war. Sie konnte es kontrollieren, erkannte er. Und wenn sie sich erst einmal mit einem Stammesvampir im Blut verbunden hatte, dann konnte sie ihre Gabe sogar beherrschen. Oh Gott, was dachte er denn da. Sie war siebzehn Jahre alt und hatte ihm gerade das Leben gerettet. Vor ihm lag noch immer ein blutrünstiger, zum Rogue mutierter Vampir, der auf seinen Gnadenstoß wartete. Er bückte sich, hob die Klinge auf und rammt sie dem anderen bis zum Anschlag in den Rücken.

Einen Wimpernschlag lang geschah nichts. Dann kehrte all der ohrenbetäubende Lärm zurück. Seine Wunde blutete erneut. Der Rogue schrie in seinem Todeskrampf, dampfte und verwandelte sich genauso schnell wie sein widerwärtiger Kumpan. Auch der Schmerz in seinem Hals kam zu ihm zurück, aber ansonsten fühlte er sich wieder gut. Er wartete, bis der Rogue sich vollkommen aufgelöst hatte. Dann hob er den Dolch auf, reinigte die blutige Klinge an seinem Mantelsaum. Er würde ihn hier zurück lassen müssen, das wusste er. Er steckte den Dolch nun in seine Hosentasche, schälte sich den Mantel vom Körper und band den Schal neu um seinen Hals. Der Rogue hatte ihn nur beißen können, da dieses Stück Stoff verrutscht war. Nun wickelte er ihn als eine Art Verband. Bei seinem Gepäck hatte er einen Erste Hilfe Koffer. Er würde sich damit aushelfen können. Und wenn das nichts half, würde er sich doch noch einen Menschen an seinen Mund holen. Aber er würde sich hüten, dieses unschuldige Mädchen anzurühren.

Er drehte sich zu ihr, erfüllt von aufrichtiger Dankbarkeit. Doch sie stand nicht mehr. Sie war zusammengebrochen. Lag auf dem Boden und weinte noch mehr. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr und ging in die Hocke. Sie war so tapfer gewesen. Still bewunderte er sie. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, wäre er gerade gestorben. Andererseits wäre auch sie ohne ihn den Rogues in die Hände gefallen. Sie hatten sich also gegenseitig gerettet. Das sagte ihm, dass er noch viel lernen musste, wenn er sich als Rekrut beim Orden beweisen wollte.

"Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er sie sanft. Er sah, wie sie nickte und dann mit tränennassem Gesicht zu ihm hochsah.

"Es tut mir Leid. Wegen mir hätten diese Kerle Sie beinahe getötet", schluchzte sie.

"Unsinn", sagte er und streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange, "wegen dir ist dieses Schwein Geschichte. Du hast die ganzen Menschen hier davor bewahrt, ausgesaugt zu werden." Sie war eine kleine Heldin.

Noch immer war sie nicht überzeugt, aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Er half ihr auf die Beine und legte ihr den Arm um die Hüfte, damit sie sich an ihm abstützen konnte, während er sich zurück zu seinem Gepäck bewegte. Es stand noch genauso dort, wie sie es zurückgelassen hatten. Als sie angekommen waren, ließ er sie auf die Bank gleiten. Dann suchte er in seinem Koffer nach seiner kleinen, ledernen Tasche, die seine behelfsmäßige Erste Hilfe Ausrüstung enthielt. "Komm mit", sagte er, als er gefunden hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte. Sie nickte schwach und er griff ihr wieder unter die Arme. Zusammen bahnten sie sich ihren Weg zu den Toiletten, diesmal nahmen sie auch die richtige Abzweigung. Angestoßen durch seinen mentalen Befehl, ließ das Drehkreuz die beiden durch, ohne dass sie einen Dollar Gebühr bezahlen mussten.

Es war niemand hier, also schlüpfte er mit ihr aufs Damenklo. Er ging davon aus, dass es dort angenehmer war als nebenan. Auch hier war es zum Glück leer. Er setzte sie behutsam auf die Anrichte, in der zwei Waschbecken eingelassen waren und erhaschte dabei einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild. Er sah leicht mitgenommen aus, sein Haar verwuschelt, seine Fänge verschwunden und seine Augen wieder silbrig leuchtend wie immer. "Darf ich deine Jacke öffnen, ich will sehen, ob dir etwas fehlt", sagte er vorsichtig, wollte nicht, dass sie dachte, er würde die Situation ausnutzen wollen, um sie zu berühren. Ihr war nämlich sicherlich nicht entgangen, dass er die Tür verriegelt hatte. Wieder nickte sie nur. Ihre Augen waren halbgeschlossen, ihr Atem ging flach. Hoffentlich war sie nur erschöpft.

So erging es vielen Stammesgefährtinnen, nachdem sie ihre Gabe eingesetzt hatten. Sie fühlten sich dann müde und ausgelaugt, völlig am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Ihr fehlte nichts bis auf den Kratzer an ihrem Unterarm, der bereits wieder aufgehört hatte zu bluten. Nichts desto trotz nahm er sein Desinfektionsgel und reinigte sorgfältig ihre Wunde. Dabei starrte sie schuldbewusst auf seinen Hals.

"Sie verlieren viel Blut", stellte sie besorgt fest.

"Mach dir darum keine Gedanken. Ich komm schon klar. Ich besorge mir nachher einen kleinen Snack und dann wird's mir besser gehen", erwiderte er grinsend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie verstand, was er damit meinte, aber ihr Blick war finster.

"Sie können von mir trinken, wenn Sie wollen. Das schulde ich Ihnen, jetzt, wo sie mein Leben gerettet haben", bot sie ihm entschlossen an. Sie war eine Stammesgefährtin, das stand ganz außer Frage, auch wenn er ihr Mal noch nicht gesehen hatte. Und er würde sich hüten, von ihr zu trinken.

"Wie heißt du?", fragte er sie nun, wo er seinen Schal von seinem blutverschmierten Hals schälte. Sie sah ihm ohne den leisesten Ekel dabei zu. Vielmehr war sie wie hypnotisiert von den beiden feinen Einstichen, wo der Rogue seine Zähne in seinen Hals gebohrt hatte.

"Liana", sagte das Mädchen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Spiegel. "Ich komme aus England. Ich glaube, das hört man auch, oder?" Er nickte und betrachtete nun ausgiebig seine Verletzung. Sie sah gar nicht so schlimm aus, wie er vermutet hatte. Das Blut, das er vor wenigen Tagen zu sich genommen hatte, pochte noch immer stark durch seine Venen, ließ seine Wunden schneller heilen. Neue, straffe Haut spannte sich bereits darüber.

"Ja, ich hab deinen Akzent bemerkt. Klingt wie der von jemandem, den ich kenne." Gideon, dachte er grinsend. Er drehte das Wasser auf und reinigte seine schmutzige Haut.

"Wie heißen Sie?", fragte das Mädchen nun neugierig. Sie war zwar erschöpft, aber noch nicht müde genug, um jetzt einfach ruhig zu sein und zu schlafen. Vielleicht hatte sie auch Angst, in seiner Gegenwart zu schlafen.

"Kade", antwortete er. "Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Boston."

"Was ehrlich? Daher komme ich gerade", erkannte sie mit funkelnden Augen, was Kade ein neues Lächeln entlockte.

"Ich hoffe, dir hat's da gefallen. Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens dort verbringen", erinnerte er sich selbst. Kühle Vorfreude schüttelte ihn bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er bald mit dem Orden auf der Straße sein und Rogues töten würde.

"Es war ganz nett dort. Ich war nicht lange da. Kade…brauchen Sie nun Blut oder nicht?", fragte sie noch einmal unsicher.

Kade sah sie mit aufrichtiger Bewunderung an. Aber er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber ich möchte, dass du mir etwas versprichst. Biete dich niemandem mehr so offenherzig an wie mir gerade, ja? Es ist nicht jeder so freundlich, es abzulehnen." Plötzlicher Beschützerinstinkt stieg in ihm auf.

"Warum nicht?", wollte Liana wissen. Die großen blauen Augen des Mädchens sagten ihm, dass sie es wirklich nicht wusste.

"Weil du eine Stammesgefährtin bist", sagte er kurz und bündig.

Liana schien es nicht zu verstehen. "Ich bin zwar bei einer alten Stammesgefährtin aufgewachsen. Aber das…warum soll ich mich keinem Vampir anbieten, wenn er doch meine Hilfe braucht?"

Kade war verwirrt. Sie wusste bescheid über das Vampirvolk und wusste, dass sie eine Stammesgefährtin war. Aber sie wusste nicht, was das bedeutete? "Weil du diesen Vampir unauflöslich an dich bindest. Er ist dann dein Gefährte. Du wirst dich seiner immer bewusst sein, wirst immer wissen, wo er ist, egal, wie weit ihr voneinander entfernt sein. Wenn du im Gegenzug regelmäßig sein Blut zu dir nimmst, wirst du so gut wie unsterblich sein. Und dieser Bund ist keine Hochzeit. Du kannst dich nicht scheiden lassen. Ihr werdet so lange miteinander verbunden sein, bis einer von euch das zeitliche segnet." Es war eine Schnelllektion in Sachen Vampirtradition. Vielleicht erwähnte er lieber nichts von den anderen Gefühlen, die eine Blutsverbindung mit sich brachte.

"Die Frau, die mich aufgezogen hatte, war aber _alt_", sagte Liana dreist, aber überlegt.

"Dann ist ihr Gefährte gestorben. Vielleicht hat sie dir nichts davon erzählt, um dich vor demselben Schicksal zu bewahren."

"Ich wusste ja, dass Vampire nur mit Stammesgefährtinnen Kinder kriegen können, aber von einer Blutsverbindung hab ich noch nie was gehört… Haben Sie eine Gefährtin, Kade?"

Kade lachte trocken auf. "Bei Gott, nein! Und die kann ich im Moment auch überhaupt nicht gebrauchen!"

Liana wollte nicht nachfragen und Kade war auch nicht böse drum. Wenn sie schon nichts von der Blutsverbindung wusste, dann wusste sie wahrscheinlich auch nichts vom Orden. Es entstand eine Stille zwischen den beiden, die er nutzte, um auf die Uhr zu sehen. Halb zwei. Noch immer dauerte es ewig, bis er weiterreisen konnte. Aber auch Liana musste noch warten.

"Wo fährst du eigentlich hin?", fragte er sie.

"Anchorage. Ich mache ein Austauschjahr dort", erklärte sie stolz und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"So ein Zufall…", grinste Kade, "genau da komme ich gerade her. Hör mal, ich werde einen Teufel tun und dir Vorschriften machen, so wie es einige Idioten aus der Agentur gerne tun, in dem sie Stammesgefährtinnen dazu zwingen, in einem Dunklen Hafen zu leben. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und melde dich beim Dunklen Hafen in Fairbanks, wenn du angekommen bist. Sag ihnen, dass du eine Freundin von mir bist. Du musst nicht dort bleiben, aber lass sie wissen, dass du in der Gegend bist, damit sie ein Auge auf dich haben, ja? Ich gebe dir die Adresse…" Wieder stieg der Beschützerinstinkt in ihm hoch, den Kade selten zuvor gekannt hatte.

"Kade?", fragte Liana, nun wieder unsicher. "Was genau ist ein Dunkler Hafen?" Es war ihr peinlich.

"Oh mein Gott", lachte Kade, wahrhaftig amüsiert. "Hat man dir denn gar nichts erklärt?"

"Doch. Dass es Vampire gibt. Gute und Rogues. Aber Sie sind der erste, den ich je getroffen habe."

Irgendwie freute es Kade, das zu hören. Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Anrichte und begann, zu erklären.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel - Besuch

Es war hellichster Tag und die herbstliche Sonne brannte unbarmherzig vom Himmel. Ihre Strahlung war nicht mehr sehr intensiv, aber immer noch intensiv genug, um viele junge Leute nach draußen zu locken - in die Parks, die Cafés oder einfach nur auf die eigene Terrasse. Außerdem war sie immer noch stark genug, um einen Stammesvampir innerhalb weniger Minuten in ein geröstetes Häufchen Asche zu verwandeln, dass dann in alle Winde zerstreut werden würde. Lucan Thorne, der durch die Gänge des unterirdischen Hauptquartiers des Ordens in Boston schritt und angestrengt nachdachte, malte sich einen schöneren Tod für sich selbst aus. Wenn er einmal sterben würde, dann wenigstens in einem ordentlich Kampf mit Dragos, dem Mistkerl, der vor einiger Zeit den letzten überlebenden Alten aus seiner Überwinterungskammer befreit hatte und seit dem sämtliche Stammesgefährtinnen zu ihm brachte, damit er sich durch sie fortpflanzen konnte. Dieser Vampirabschaum baute sich eine Armee aus Gen-Eins-Kriegern auf, mit denen er wohl gedachte, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.

Er war dem Orden nun schon zum dritten Male entwicht, zuletzt vor wenigen Wochen. Dragos hatte seinen Standort verlegt und niemand konnte sagen, wohin. Kade und Brock hatten von ihrer letzten Patrouille heiße Informationen über Seattle mit nach Hause gebracht. Gideon, das technische Genie des Ordens, war gerade dabei, sich in die Daten des Hafens in Seattle einzuhacken. Lucan wollte, dass er herausfand, was er nur konnte. Jeder Hinweis konnte nützlich sein, wenn er auch noch so klein war. Im Moment allerdings gab es nichts zu tun, auch nicht für den Anführer des Ordens. Denn selbst wenn Gideon etwas finden würde, dann säßen sie trotzdem alle gut zweihundert Meter unter der Erde fest, bis die Sonne endlich untergegangen war.

Lucan hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise darauf geachtet, wohin ihn seine Füße da trugen. Plötzlich stand er vor der Flügeltür der Krankenstation und starrte gedankenverloren hinein auf das sterile weiße Bett, in dem Chase aufrecht saß und sich selbst leise aus dem Gesetzbuch des Dunklen Hafens aus Boston vorlas. Es war das letzte Stück Vergangenheit, das ihn an sein voriges Leben erinnerte. Chase hatte vor wenigen Tagen eine ernsthafte Schussverletzung erlitten und war schwer blutend von Kade und Hunter angeschleppt worden. Lucan war froh, dass er sich rasch zu erholen schien. Anscheinend hatte er zuvor genügend Blut zu sich genommen, sodass seine Wunden schneller heilten als normalerweise. Savannah, Gideons Gefährtin, hatte ihm außerdem einige Salben und Tinkturen mit wohltuenden Kräutern gegeben, die die Wundheilung noch beschleunigten.

Lucan rang mit sich selbst. Sollte er hinein gehen und nach Harvard sehen, sich erkundigen wie es ihm ging? Wann hatte ihn das letzte Mal jemand besucht? Sicher war Dante erst kürzlich bei ihm gewesen, er ließ es sich einfach nicht nehmen, seinen neuen Freund im Guten aufzuziehen, wo er nur konnte. Allerdings war der dunkelhaarige Italiener in letzter Zeit unheimlich beschäftigt mit Tess. Sie nahm ihn immer intensiver in Beschlag, was ja auch ihr gutes Recht war. Sie war mittlerweile immerhin schon im sechsten Monat schwanger und bald begann die heiße Phase.

Andererseits…Gabrielle wartete in ihrer Privatwohnung auf seine Rückkehr und Lucan konnte es kaum erwarten, ihren warmen, grazilen Körper an sich zu drücken und sie mit Küssen zu überhäufen. Oh ja, das wollte er tun. Er hatte diesen Entschluss schon innerlich gefasst, seine Fänge fuhren sich fast automatisch aus, wenn er nur an die vergangene Nacht mit seiner atemberaubenden Gefährtin dachte.

Aber dann wurden seine Pläne jäh durchkreuzt durch tiefes Gemurmel und schnelle, polternde Schritte, die auf ihn zukamen. Sie näherten sich aus Richtung Trainingsanlage. Keinen Moment später tauchte Tegans lohfarbene Mähne neben Dantes dunklem Schopf auf. Lucan konnte bei Gott nicht sagen, welcher der beiden beunruhigter aussah - oder gefährlicher. Beide waren sie noch immer - oder schon wieder, das war manchmal schwer zu sagen - bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und strahlten die Bedrohung einer ganzen Armee aus. Lucan glaubte einen kurzen Augenblick schon daran, mit Tess wäre es wirklich soweit, als Tegan, sein ältester Vertrauter, versuchte, ihm die Angelegenheit einigermaßen schmackhaft zu machen.

"Gideon hat was auf dem Schirm - und das ist bei Gott nichts Angenehmes", raunte er ihm im Vorbeigehen zu und Lucan folgte ihnen, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Wenn Tegan etwas als "nicht angenehm" bezeichnete, dann musste er beinahe von dem Schlimmsten ausgehen.

Im Labor trafen sie auf die anderen Krieger und ihre Gefährtinnen. Niko, Kade und Brock standen dicht hinter Gideon um die Konsole aus einer Reihe von Computern und tuschelten leise miteinander. Rio stand mit Dylan, Renata und Elise leicht abseits, führte aber scheinbar dieselbe angespannte Unterhaltung. Hunter lehnte am anderen Ende des Raumes, wie immer distanziert und abseits von jeglichem Empfindungen - wenn nicht gerade Mira in der Nähe war. Aber sie, Tess und Savannah waren nicht hier.

"Ah, Jungs, endlich seid ihr auch da!", rief Gideon den drei Neuankömmlingen zu. Lucan konnte ihn gar nicht sehen, da die anderen Krieger ihm die Sicht auf ihn versperrten.

"Was ist los?", fragte Lucan aufgebracht und machte sich Platz, in dem er Niko und die anderen mit sanfter Gewalt zur Seite drängte. Tegan nahm den Platz neben ihm ein und hielt sofort zischelnd den Atem an. "Das sieht aber übel aus", sagte er mitfühlend.

Er hatte dasselbe gesehen, was Lucan gerade auf dem Bildschirm der Überwachungskamera sah. Ein kleines Häufchen Elend - eine zierliche Silhouette mit langen, verfilzten Haaren schob sich langsam auf die Tore des Hauptquartiers zu. Es war eine junge Frau in zerfetzten Kleidern und mit einem schmutzigen Gesicht. Sie weinte und schien gleichzeitig etwas zu sagen. Jede ihrer Bewegungen schien sie unheimlich Kraft zu kosten. Und sie blutete. Ein unschönes Rinnsal sickerte aus einer riesigen Wunde an ihrem Oberarm. Am Kopf trug sie eine Platzwunde, sie hatte Schürfwunden an Gesicht, Hals und Knien. Sie konnte sich wirklich froh schätzen, dass es Tag war und nicht mitten in der Nacht. Dann hätte sie wahrscheinlich ein gutes Dutzend Rogues im Nacken gehabt. Immer und immer wieder schien sie ein Wort zu sagen, wie ein Mantra, das es wahrscheinlich auch war. Lucan verstand zwar etwas vom Gedankenlesen, aber Lippenlesen war ihm zu hoch. Alle sahen ihr gebannt dabei zu, wie sie sich unaufhaltsam den Toren des Anwesens näherte, unter dem das Hauptquartier verborgen lag. Jeder wusste, dass sie, würde sie jetzt auch nur die Hand ausstreckte, einen Stromschlag bekam, der ihr den Rest Leben schon nehmen würde.

Aber es geschah nicht.

Einen Meter vor den Toren sackte sie einfach zusammen, fiel auf die Knie und bewegte sich nicht mehr. "Ach, verdammt, was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Dante stutzig. Lucan sah, dass er sich unschlüssig am Kopf kratzte. Er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich nur eine einzige Möglichkeit gab, herauszufinden, was die Frau hierher verschlagen hatte. Keiner der Ordenkrieger konnte es riskieren, nach draußen an die Oberfläche zu gehen, also würde er wohl oder übel zwei oder drei Stammesgefährtinnen nach oben schicken müssen. Ihm gefiel die Idee genauso wenig wie Tegan, der ihn finster anstarrte.

Elise sah flüchtig zu ihrem Gefährten hinüber, der ihren Blick sofort auffing. Sie verstand Tegans gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sofort. "Ich gehe", sagte sie entschieden. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass dieses arme Ding dort oben vor den Toren liegen blieb und direkt dort vor ihren Augen starb. "Elise, du musst nicht-", wollte Tegan einwenden, aber Elise schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Doch, ich gehe. Es ist meine freie Entscheidung", entgegnete sie unbeirrt. "Es könnte eine Falle sein", wandte Lucan bedenklich ein, "Lakaien könnten sie hergebracht haben, um die Frauen nach draußen zu locken…" Aber Dylan und Renata schlossen sich Elise an. "Sie geht nicht allein", sagte Renata lächelnd und schnallte demonstrativ ihren Gürtel mit den Kampfdolchen, der um ihre Hüfte lag, enger. Niko hob grinsend eine Augenbraue. "Man könnte meinen, wir wären ganz schön ängstlich geworden, jetzt, wo wir hier so viele Stammesgefährtinnen haben. Letzte Woche haben wir sie geradewegs in Dragos' Lager geschickt und jetzt haben wir Angst, sie direkt vor die Haustür zu lassen? Man könnte doch glatt meinen, es wäre hellichster Tag und jeder Rogue weit und breit wird geschmort, wenn er sich ihnen nähert", redete er kichernd vor sich her.

"Und habt ihr was gemerkt?", fragte Brock nun ebenso spitzfindig, "Seit Tegan den guten Marek einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hat, haben wir keinerlei Lakaien mehr in Boston. Höchstens die Rückstände von Dragos. Aber ich glaube, der hat im Moment Wichtigeres zu tun, als vor unserem Hauptquartier zu lauern und Klingelstreich zu spielen." Die beiden Gen-Ein-Vampire schenkten ihm einen viel sagenden Blick, der den jungen Krieger zum Schweigen brachte. Aber als Tegan Elise wieder ansah, lag ein sanftes Lächeln in seinem Blick, seine Erklärung, dass er einverstanden war.

"Lasst uns gehen, Mädels", sagte Dylan gut gelaunt und hauchte Rio einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden beförderte der Aufzug die drei Frauen ans Tageslicht. Sie traten hinaus in den beachtlichen Fuhrpark des Ordens, doch nun war nicht die Zeit, um teure Karossen und schnelle Geschosse zu bewundern. Elise ging an der Spitze der kleinen Gruppe. In ihrem Kopf stellte sich ein leises Summen ein. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Es passierte nahezu immer wenn sie das Hauptquartier verließ und sich der Stadt näherte - und somit den Menschen und ihren schrecklichen Gedanken. Ihre Gabe war so stark, dass sie das Gewirr aus unausgesprochenen Stimmen selbst hier hören konnte, gut einen Kilometer außerhalb von Boston. Aber sie war erträglich, kaum noch zu vergleichen mit den Qualen die sie noch vor einem Jahr beherrscht hatten, jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Fuß vor die Haustür gesetzt hatte. Und sogar rund um die Uhr in der Bruchbude von Unterkunft, in der sie die Monate nach ihrer Flucht aus dem Dunklen Hafen verbracht hatte. Elise schämte sich ein wenig, jetzt, wo sie daran zurückdachte. Doch noch immer schmerzten sie die Motive, die sie damals geleitet hatten. Ihre persönliche Vendetta…

Die Sonne flutete ihre Augen und sie brauchte tatsächlich einen kurzen Moment, um sich zurechtzufinden. Dylan neben ihr hob kurz die Hand vors Gesicht und auch Renata blinzelte stark. "Da lang", sagte Nikos Gefährtin dann. Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging sie den anderen beiden nun voraus. Elise und Dylan holten sie aber rasch wieder ein, während die Tore und auch die Frau dahinter unaufhaltsam näher kamen. Jetzt, wo sie in Hörweite waren, glaubte Elise ihre zarte Stimme zu hören, die vor Erschöpfung kaum noch mehr als ein klägliches, heiseres Jammern war. "Wo kommst du nur her, Süße?", flüsterte Dylan finster, in ihrem Journalistentonfall, der ihr geblieben war. Elise sah, wie sich die Frau vor den Toren selbst umarmte und sich beruhigend hin und her wogte.

Elise, Dylan und Renata blieben vor den dunklen Gitterstäben stehen. Aus der Nähe wirkte das arme Ding noch verletzter als bloß vom Videobildschirm aus. Ihr Kopf hing ihr schlaf auf den Schultern, sie zitterte, ihre Verletzungen schienen äußerst frisch zu sein, so als seien sie noch keine fünf Minuten alt. Sie war verfallen in einen Zustand vollkommener Apathie. Sie bemerkte den bohrenden und mitfühlenden Blick der drei Stammesgefährtinnen nicht. "Los, beeilen wir uns", sagte Elise. Sie konnte das Elend dieser Person nicht länger ertragen. Selbst wenn es eine Falle gewesen wäre, hätte sie es nicht gekonnt. Dylan tippte hastig ihren Sicherheitscode in das Eingabefeld ein, dass in einen Pfosten aus robustem Sandstein eingelassen war. Das Gerät piepte bestätigend, ein kleines Lämpchen leuchtete grün auf.

Die Tore fuhren in beinah anmutiger Geschmeidigkeit zur Seite. Doch Elise wagte es nicht zu atmen. Den anderen beiden ging es ähnlich. Eine Sekunde verstrich. Und noch eine. Aber dann war der Bann gebrochen. Elise machte einen Schritt auf die zierliche Gestalt zu und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie sinken. Somit waren sie auf Augenhöhe. Renata bewegte sich ebenfalls, doch sie kniete sich nicht. Sie begann eine kurze Patrouille und sah sich aufmerksam mit den Augen eines Adlers um. "Hallo", sagte Elise freundlich. "Können Sie sprechen?" Die Frau hielt ihre Bewegungen ruckartig an. Dylan kam nun dazu. Elise sah wie die Gestalt vorsichtig den Kopf hob und prompt begegnete sie einem meerblauen, matten Blick. Ihr Gesicht war ebenfalls zerkratzt, aber von jugendlicher Schönheit. "Lieber Gott, sie ist ja noch nicht einmal erwachsen!", sprach Dylan in diesem Moment Elises eigene Gedanken aus.

"Wie ist dein Name?", versuchte Elise es nun. Sie sprach so sanft und gutmütig wie sie nur konnte. Das Mädchen mit den verfilzten braunen Haaren antwortete nicht, hielt ihrem Blick allerdings mit penetranter Sturheit stand. "Ich bin Elise und das ist Dylan. Wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen. Aber dafür müsstest du uns auch ein wenig helfen, indem du uns sagst, wie du heißt, ja?" Dunkle Wimpern fielen. Sie blinzelte ein weiteres Mal, doch noch immer sagte sie nichts. "Du kannst doch sprechen, oder?", fragte Dylan plötzlich peinlich berührt. Sofort schoss ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Elise hatte sich soeben dasselbe gefragt.

Das Mädchen nickte. Ein gutes Zeichen, das ihr einen leisen Seufzer der Erleichterung entlockte. "Wie heißt du?", fragte Elise in ihrer beharrlichen Geduld ein weiteres Mal. Aber die andere blieb stumm. "Kleiner Dickkopf, was?", sagte Dylan grinsend. "Vielleicht willst du uns lieber sagen, was mit dir passiert ist, hm? Was hältst du davon?" Elise rechnete schon damit, dass sie wieder stumm blieb, doch nun endlich sagte das Mädchen etwas.

"Kade", hauchte sie so leise, dass es die anderen beiden kaum verstanden. "Kade", sagte sie dann noch einmal lauter. Und noch einmal. "Kade?", fragte Elise alarmiert. Hatte der Krieger ihr das etwa angetan? "Hat er dir wehgetan?", wollte Dylan wissen. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. Oder vielleicht bildete sich Elise das auch nur ein, denn im nächsten Moment erzitterte ihr ganzer Körper. Sie schaukelte erneut vor und zurück und murmelte immer wieder vor sich her: "Kade…Kade…Kade…"

Elise wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte die Wange des Mädchens. "Sprich doch mit uns. Wir können dir helfen. Du kannst uns vertrauen…" "KADE!", brüllte das Mädchen nun. Im nächsten Moment war sie auf den Beinen und stampfte trotzig wie ein Kind auf dem Boden auf. "KADE! KADE!", schrie sie mit schriller Stimme. Sie weinte wieder, schrie den Himmel an, trat so hart auf den Beton, dass Elise hoffte, sie würde sich nicht die Füße blutig treten - denn um Gottes Willen - Barfuss war sie auch noch!

"KADE!", brüllte sie unaufhaltsam weiter, während Elise und Dylan hilflos zu ihr hochblickten, nicht sicher, was zu tun war. Da schritt Renata ein. Sie packte das Mädchen von hinten, auch wenn sie verletzt war und sich heftig wehrte. "Sie steht wahrscheinlich unter Schock, ganz egal, was mit ihr passiert ist. Wir müssen sie reinbringen und ihre Wunden versorgen. Reden können wir später noch mit ihr." Unsanft brachte Nikos Gefährtin das Mädchen vorwärts Richtung Anwesen. Die anderen beiden folgten betreten, doch noch immer ertönte das wilde Geschrei. Elise schloss die Tore wieder. Sie hatte ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl bei dieser Angelegenheit.

Im Aufzug warteten Tegan und Rio, um den Frauen das Mädchen abzunehmen. Jetzt wehrte sie sich nur noch umso heftiger, als sie die beiden großen Männer erblickte. "Vampire!", kreischte sie nun, nur um einen Moment später wieder "KADE!" zu brüllen. "Was zum…?" Selbst Tegan blieben die Worte im Mund stecken. Das Mädchen trat und schlug um sich und einige ihrer schlimmeren Wunden bluteten erneut. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, da sah Elise die Spitzen von Rios und Tegans Fangzähnen glitzern, ihre Augen verwandelten sich in leuchtendes Bernstein. Sie konnte es ihnen nicht einmal vergönnen, sie waren trotz allem - mit einer Gefährtin verbunden oder nicht - Vampire, die auf frisches Blut reagierten.

"KADE!", schrie sie wieder, doch was genug war, war genug. Tegan kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und legt ihr kurz die Handfläche auf die Augen. Sofort wurde ihr Körper schlaff und sie drohte, auf den Boden zu fallen. Der Gen-Eins Krieger fing sie behutsam auf und nahm sie auf den Arm wie eine Braut. Elise war nicht entgangen, dass er sein Gesicht schmerzhaft verzerrt hatte, als er sie berührt hatte. Sie sah ihren Gefährten fragend an. "Falls ihr es noch nicht wisst. Sie ist eine Stammesgefährtin", sagte er bedeutungsschwer. Sein Kiefer war verspannt, sein Gesicht grimmig. Elise küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Wange und stellte sich dann auf der Fahrt nach unten neben ihn.

Lucan kam gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Labor, um zu sehen, wie Tegan mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm um eine Ecke Richtung Krankenstation davonrauschte. Der Anführer des Ordens blieb reglos stehen uns starrte ihnen wie benommen hinterher. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er Dylan und Elise, die wenige Meter hinter dem Gen Eins gingen. Lucan hatte zwar auf Gideons Überwachungsbildschirm grob nachvollziehen können, was draußen geschehen war, aber er hatte kein einziges Wort hören können, da sie draußen keine Mikrofone versteckt hatten. Vielleicht war das doch eine Investition wert, überlegte Lucan, verwarf den Gedanken allerdings sofort wieder. "Tegan hat sie in eine Trance versetzt", erzählte Elise mit besorgter Miene, "Sie schien sehr verwirrt zu sein…" Schon waren auch die beiden Frauen um die Ecke verschwunden, eine blasser als die andere.

Das Schlusslicht bildeten Rio und Renata, die tödliche Grimassen schnitten. "Komm mit in die Krankenstation, Lucan. Und - verdammt - schaff Kade da rein. Es gibt eine Menge Fragen, die er uns vielleicht beantworten kann!", kläffte Rio in seinem rollenden Akzent. Der Spanier schickte eine Menge gezischter Flüche in seiner Muttersprache hinterher, ehe auch er und Nikos Gefährtin um die Ecke bogen. Lucan stand noch einen Moment da, wie geschlagen. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass ihm einer seiner Brüder eine solche Anweisung an den Kopf schleuderte, auch wenn normalerweise er es war, der hier die Befehle gab. Wenn es sich um eine derart pikante Angelegenheit handelte, war ihm das ganz egal. Er ging zurück ins Techniklabor, wo sich sofort alle Köpfe nach ihm umdrehten. Aber der Älteste von ihnen hatte nur Augen für den jungen Vampir aus Alaska, dessen schwarzer Schopf er zwischen seinen beiden Waffenbrüdern Niko und Brock erblickte.

"Kade, beweg deinen Arsch hierher. Du kommst mit mir", befahl Lucan mit angespanntem Kiefer und wartete nicht, bis sich der andere in Bewegung setzte. Er ging ihm voraus, aber Kade war innerhalb nur weniger Bruchteilen einer Sekunde an seiner Seite. Lucan hatte den typischen Luftzug gespürt, als er die Schnelligkeit der Vampire benutzt hatte, die für die beschränkten Sinne der Menschen nicht mehr wahrnehmbar waren. "Was gibt's, Lucan? Haben wir ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten?", fragte Kade angespannt. Lucan sah, dass seine Fangzähne ausgefahren waren und bernsteinfarbene Flecken in seinen Augen blitzten. "Ich _hoffe_, dass du gleich keine bekommst", murmelte Lucan ihm zu.

Und diese Hoffnung war wohl berechtigt. Lucan und Kade hatten keinerlei Chance, sich umzusehen, als sie die Krankenstation betraten, denn schon eine Sekunde, nachdem sie den Raum erreicht hatten, drehte sich Tegan vom Bett ab, in das er das Mädchen gelegt hatte und sprang den jungen Vampir in rasender Wut an. Ein Ausbruch, der selten geworden war für den Gen Eins. Seit er mit Elise zusammen war, galt er als Ruhepol des Hauptquartiers, aber das hier war wohl etwas, das ihn persönlich in Aufruhr versetzte. Lucan sah überrascht zu, wie er Kade gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte, was den armen Chase aus seinem leichten Dösschlaf aufschreckte. Er ließ das Gesetzbuch der Dunklen Häfen fallen, das er noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte. Zuerst registrierte er - so wie immer noch, wenn sie in einem Zimmer waren - Elise, die erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund hob. Sofort erwachten seine Kriegerinstinkte, als er die feindseligen Grimassen von Lucan und Rio erblickte. Und dann war da noch Tegan, der sich nur wenige Meter entfernt auf einen völlig überfahrenen Kade warf.

Er packte Kade beim Kragen. Sein Gesicht war gefährlich nahe und seine tödlichen Fänge schienen aus der Nähe die riesigsten zu sein, die Kade jemals gesehen hatte. Noch immer verstand er nicht, noch immer war er wehrlos, weil überrascht und noch immer fragte er sich, was um alles in der Welt er falsch gemacht haben musste, um einen Kerl wie Tegan dermaßen in Aufruhr zu versetzen. "Ich frage dich nur einmal", zischte er, nur noch Millimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt, "also überleg dir gut, was du mir antwortest, Kumpel." Kade schluckte trocken. Sein Puls hämmerte durch seinen Körper, pochte hart gegen seine Schläfen, während er sich selbst in die Bestie verwandelte, die da über ihm lauerte. "Was hast du diesem Mädchen angetan?" Kade hielt den Atem an. Das konnte doch unmöglich eine ernst gemeinte Anschuldigung sein.

Die Frage hing schwer in der Luft wie eine Mauer aus Säure, die sie alle zu verbrennen schien. Lucan selbst stockte der Atem und er glaubte einen Moment lang, Tegan hätte den Verstand verloren, aber wenn er sich die Gesichter der anderen ansah, dann wusste er, dass seine Anschuldigung nicht unbegründet sein konnte. Kade schwieg, zu sehr hatten ihn diese Worte getroffen. "Ich…habe…gar nichts…getan", gab er zischelnd zurück und versuchte nun, sich von Tegans stählernen Griff zu befreien. Doch der störrische Gen Eins rückte keinen Zentimeter. "Vielleicht kann mir mal jemand erzählen, was überhaupt passiert ist", schlug er vor, bevor hier noch jemand im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes seinen Kopf verlor. Lucan sah einen nach dem anderen einladend an, aber Rio sah nicht so aus, als wäre er in Plauderlaune, Dylan und Renata senkten beschämt den Blick. Chase konnte nichts sagen, auch, wenn er mittlerweile aufgestanden war; er war der wirklich überraschte hier, weil er von alledem überhaupt gar nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Nur Elise fand den Mut, den sie brauchte, um dem Anführer des Ordens gegenüber in ihrem alt bekannten diplomatischen, aber sanften Plauderton Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. "Als wir zu ihr gegangen sind, hat sie zuerst keinen Ton gesagt. Dann fing sie an, Kades Namen zu brüllen. Nichts anderes. Nur immer wieder _Kade_." Sie sah betrübt hinüber zu dem dunkelhaarigen Krieger, der noch immer gefangen war in dem Armen ihres Gefährten. "Und im Aufzug", fügte Rio hinzu, "hat sie auch nur seinen Namen geschrieen." Lucan nickte misstrauisch zu Tegan und Kade hinüber. Seltsam war die Sache schon.

"Also, Kade, was sagst du dazu?", fragte Tegan noch einmal, sein unnachgiebiger Griff brannte unablässig wie Feuer auf Kades Haut. Er wusste, dass der Krieger unverhüllten Einblick in sein Innerstes hatte, nur mit dieser bloßen Berührung. Warum also erkannte er nicht, dass er unschuldig war. "Tegan, bitte", flüsterte Kade nun, appellierte an die menschliche Seite des Gen Eins, nicht an das Raubtier, das darauf lauerte, ihm jeden Moment die Kehle durchzubeißen. Aber Tegans Miene veränderte sich kein Stück. "Du weißt, dass ich sie nicht angerührt habe. Gott, wie denn auch, ich war doch die ganze Zeit hier!"

"Bis auf letzte Nacht, da warst du auf Streife!", schoss Chase vom Bett aus gegen ihn. "Schnauze, Harvard", keifte Tegan, "Kade sagt die Wahrheit." Kade fühlte sich unglaublich erleichtert. Er wäre fast in die Knie gesagt, als Tegan endlich von ihm abließ und ihm entschuldigend seine Hand anbot. Kade schlug ein und riskierte einen Blick zum Mädchen hinüber. Er war sich in diesem Moment ziemlich sicher, dass er sie nicht kannte. "Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte er schwer atmend. "Wir werden warten, bis sie aufwacht und dann werden wir herausfinden, warum sie deinen Namen so gern hat", stellte Lucan fest und verließ den Raum in der Absicht, Savannah zu suchen und sie nach ihren heilenden Salben zu fragen.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel - Angespült

Sonnenuntergang konnte gar nicht schnell genug kommen für Kade. Er saß allein auf der Couch seiner Privatwohnung und fragte sich, was um alles in der Welt eben geschehen war. Ein Mädchen, das einfach so hier aufkreuzte. Ohne Erklärung, ohne Verstand und ohne eine Idee, was sie da tat, in dem sie lauthals seinen Namen in die Welt hinausschrie. Ein Mädchen, das verletzt und einen harten Weg hierher gekommen war. Kade fühlte sich elend. Nicht nur, weil er eben in der Krankenstation um ein Haar seinen Kopf an Tegan verloren hätte. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise fühlte er sich verantwortlich für den elenden Zustand des Mädchens. Er hatte sie eben gesehen und dieser kurze Augenblick hatte ihm vorerst gereicht. Sie sah schlimm aus. Aber er war davon überzeugt, dass er sie nicht kannte, noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Er musste hier raus, je früher, desto besser. Kade würde durch die Stadt laufen wie ein Wahnsinniger, nur um nicht in der Nähe der anderen sein zu müssen. Seine Tür war fest verriegelt, auch wenn er bestens wusste, dass das keinen der anderen davon abbringen konnte, zu ihm zu kommen, wenn sie das denn wollten. Aber wer wollte schon zu Kade, so kurz nachdem ihn eines der ältesten Ordenmitglieder beinah in der Luft zerfetzt hatte vor Wut. Was er jetzt vorerst brauchte, war eine knackig kalte Dusche. Er ließ sich Zeit, ließ den eiskalten Wasserstrahl absichtlich lange auf seinen erhitzten Körper prasseln.

Sobald es dunkel werden würde, dann würde er in der Stadt sein, auf der Jagd nach allem, was sich ihm in einem ordentlichen Kampf anbieten wollte. Und danach würde er sich wahrscheinlich eine Frau suchen, bei der er die restlichen Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen verbringen konnte. Auf jeden Fall musste er diese Frustration schnellstens loswerden und dabei wusste er nicht einmal genau, woher sie kam. Wenn er dann zurück im Hauptquartier war, so würde das Mädchen schon wieder wach sein, redete er sich ein, und dann würde er alles aus ihr herausholen, was es er nur in Erfahrung bringen konnte.

Die restlichen Stunden bis zur Dämmerung verbrachte er mit etwas, das er sehr lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Er ließ sich auf seine Couch fallen und schaltete seinen Fernseher ein. Wie jeder andere Stammesvampir hatte Kade nur sehr wenig übrig für sie Soaps der Menschen oder ihre sterbenslangweiligen Talkshows in denen sie Probleme diskutierten, die ihr Leben belasteten, aber doch nichts waren im Vergleich zu dem sehr dunklen und sehr viel gefährlicherem Problem, das am Horizont über ihnen heraufzog.

Lustlos schaltete Kade durch die Programme, bis er schließlich beim Nachrichtenkanal hängen blieb. Die Reporterin war Ende Fünfzig, weswegen er sich mehr für ihre Umgebung als für sie als Person interessierte. Kade sah, dass sie dick eingepackt war in einen Mantel mit Fellkapuze. An ihrem Mikrofon hing ein zottiger Überzug, während offenbar ein Schneesturm im Gange war. Kade wunderte sich ein wenig. Wenn er nicht vollkommen daneben lag, dann war es gerade Ende Oktober, nicht gerade die Jahreszeit, in der Schneestürme übers Land fegten. Dann aber erkannte er etwas im Hintergrund. Die Frau stand vor einer Stadt, die er nur zu gut kannte. Die Silhouette war unverkennbar, wenn man sie erst einmal gesehen hatte. Und Kade hatte diese Stadt oft gesehen. Es war Anchorage.

Er fragte sich wirklich, was es so wichtiges in dieser anödenden Stadt geben konnte, als die Reporterin endlich den Mund aufmachte und etwas von rätselhaftem Verschwinden mehrerer Menschen erzählte. "Mittlerweile haben wir ganze 41 Vermisste in der Stadt und das ist nur die Bilanz der vergangenen 72 Stunden…"

"Heilige Scheiße", zischte Kade finster. Etwas konnte da nicht stimmen. Ganz und gar nicht. "Bei uns haben wir den Bürgermeister von Anchorage…" Kade schnitt der Frau die Stimme ab, in dem er weiterschaltete. Er suchte fieberhaft nach den Lokalnachrichten aus Alaska und hatte sie schnell gefunden. Doch hier war das Vermisstendrama nur hintergründig interessant. Viel wichtiger hingegen war ein furchtbares Feuer, das in einem Gebiet außerhalb von Fairbanks ausgebrochen war. Ungewöhnlich daran war, dass der Schneesturm aus Anchorage auch hier wütete. Das Feuer war also mit Absicht gelegt worden.

Kade drehte sich der Magen um, als sie eine Luftaufnahme zeigten. Es war nicht weit weg vom Gebiet, das dem Dunklen Hafen in Fairbanks gehörte. Er hatte das dringende Verlangen, sofort seinen Vater anzurufen und nachzufragen, was geschehen war. Unruhe breitete sich in ihm aus wie die Flammen auf dem Bildschirm. Er sollte mit Gideon reden oder Lucan. Oder beiden gleichzeitig. Kade konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er hatte das törichte Gefühl, dass das Verschwinden der Leute in direktem Zusammenhang stand mit dem Feuer in Fairbanks. Wenn so viele Leute auf einen Schlag verschwanden, dann war entweder eine Epidemie ausgebrochen, die die Menschen in Luft auflöste, oder aber ein paar Blutsauger treiben dort ihr Unwesen.

Verdammt hungrige Vampire.

Und was den Dunklen Hafen in Fairbank anging…er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was Andreas Reichen anstellen konnte, wenn er ein wenig wütend war und begann, mit dem Feuer zu spielen. Was, wenn es in Alaska einen Vampir gab, der zufällig dieselbe oder eine ähnliche Fähigkeit hatte wie er. Kade stand mit einem Ruck halb entschlossen auf den Beinen. Er war gewillt, etwas zu unternehmen, aber er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, was er ausrichten konnte, oder was er auch nur zu Lucan und den anderen sagen sollte.

Schneller als ein Windstoß schoss er auf seine Wohnungstür zu und riss sie auf. Er wollte Hals über Kopf ins Labor rennen, hoffen, dass wenigstens Gideon nicht mit seiner Stammesgefährtin zu Gange war, und ihm alles erzählen über das, was er soeben in den Nachrichten gesehen hatte. Weit kam er allerdings nicht. Denn vor ihm stand eine blonde Stammesgefährtin mit riesigen, veilchenfarbenen Augen. Es war Elise, die ihn überrascht anstarrte. Kade tat es ja leid, aber er hatte gerade überhaupt keine Zeit für sie, egal, aus welchem Grund sie zu ihm gekommen war.

"Hallo, Kade", sagte sie freundlich, während sie ihm ein sanftmütiges Lächeln schenkte. "Sag mir nicht, du bist gekommen, um dich wegen eben zu entschuldigen. Das hat Tegan schon getan und ich bin ihm nicht mehr böse deswegen", erwiderte Kade schnell. Er war ganz aufgeregt. Beunruhigt. Adrenalin schoss in seinen Körper. Er musste unbedingt jemandem von seiner Entdeckung erzählen. Elises Wangen röteten sich ein wenig. "Ich will mich nicht bei dir entschuldigen, ich will nur, dass du verstehst, warum er eben so ausgerastet ist", erklärte sie verständnisvoll unter einem ehrlichen Blick.

"Elise, bitte, ich hab keine Zeit. Ich muss mit einem von den Jungs reden", versuchte Kade es auf die nette Tour. Aber Elise dachte ja nicht einmal im Traum daran, sich von ihm abzuwenden. Als Kade Anstalten machte, sich von ihr zu entfernen, da folgte sie ihm einfach. Hatten Tegan und Lucan nicht einmal behauptet, sie sei die störrischste Frau, die ihnen je begegnet war? Jetzt wusste Kade, warum. "Vor vielen Jahren hatte er schon einmal eine Gefährtin", begann sie zu erzählen. Kade ging einen der zahllosen Gänge entlang und stöhnte innerlich auf. "Das musst du mir nicht sagen", erinnerte er sie, bog um eine Ecke, aber Elise blieb an ihm dran.

"Sie wurde von den Rogues gefangen genommen und gequält. Danach haben sie sie zurück zu ihm geschickt. Das Auftauchen dieses Mädchens vorhin hat ihn daran erinnert. Das ist alles. Es war nichts Persönliches gegen dich, Kade. Hätte sie Lucans Namen gebrüllt, dann hätte er genauso reagiert", brachte sie ihre kurze Anekdote zu einem schnellen Ende. "Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte Kade etwas ungeduldig. Er wollte sie gewiss nicht verärgern, aber die Pflicht rief nach ihm wie ein Herrchen nach seinem Hund. Elise nickte kurz. "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich deine Zeit in Anspruch genommen habe, aber ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn jemand Streit hat", stellte sie richtig.

Kade sah den angekratzten Stolz in ihren Augen und er wusste, dass _er_ daran gekratzt hatte. "Ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst, Elise. Danke, dass du zu mir gekommen bist, aber im Moment gibt es etwas wesentlich Wichtigeres als dieses Mädchen in der Krankenstation…" Er überlegte, ob er es ihr erzählen sollte, damit sie sich beide etwas besser fühlten. Sie, weil sie sich dann nicht mehr so sehr vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte, und er, weil er sich um sein höllisches Wissen erleichtern musste. "Komm mit. Wenn ich Gideon gefunden habe, dann wirst du es hören." Elise nickte, mittlerweile wieder alarmiert.

Kade fiel ein ganzer Steinbruch vom Herzen, als die Türen zum Labor auf glitten und er tatsächlich jemanden darin fand. Gideon und Niko saßen nebeneinander und starrten auf einen der unzähligen Bildschirme aus Gideons Sammlung, die dem ganzen Orden schon gute Dienste erwiesen hatte. "Was gibt's, Leute?", fragte das Computergenie mit den kurzen blonden Haaren erstaunt, als er Kade mit Elise eintreten sah. "Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr euch zufällig die Nachrichten aus Alaska angesehen habt?", fragte Kade sofort.

Niko hob die Brauen, während Gideon sich durchs Haar fuhr. "Zufällig nicht, nein. Wir waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Hafen von Seattle zu checken", erzählte Niko in seinem kaum noch vorhandenen sibirischen Akzent. "Und, was Interessantes gefunden?", fragte Kade betont lässig, auch wenn sein Herz bis zum Hals schlug. "Allerdings!", sagte Gideon, begeistert wie ein kleines Kind, dem man zu Weihnachten ein Skateboard geschenkt hatte. "Aber du bist zuerst dran, Kade. Was hat Mr. News gesagt?"

"41 Vermisste innerhalb von 72 Stunden in Anchorage", begann Kade mit der ersten unberuhigenden Information, die den anderen beiden Männern und Elise einen Schreckensschauer ins Gesicht meißelte. "Okay, und was sind die schlechten Nachrichten?", fragte der Gideon grimmig. "Kannst du eine Leitung zum Dunklen Hafen von Fairbanks aufbauen? In der Nähe gibt's ein kleines Feuerchen, das dem Waldbrand in Kalifornien Konkurrenz machen könnte", sagte Kade und trat näher. "In Alaska? Um die Jahreszeit?", fragte Elise bedächtig und äußerst nachdenklich.

Gideon drehte sich sofort um und hackte auf seiner Tastatur rum, aber eine Leitung nach Fairbanks bekam er auch mit Gewalt nicht. "Nichts zu machen…", sagte er kleinlaut und die Anteilnahme, die in seinem Tonfall mitschwang, gefiel Kade überhaupt nicht. "Ich versuch es mal mit einem Satellitenbild", versprach Gideon und fuhr keine zwei Sekunden später erschrocken zurück. "Wenn das da der Dunkle Hafen von Fairbanks war, dann ist jetzt nicht mehr viel außer einem Häufchen Asche übrig." Kade, Niko und Elise starrten ungläubig auf das Satellitenbild, das gigantische Flammen zeigte, die ihr Ausmaß innerhalb der letzten wenigen Minuten, in denen Kade mit Tegans Gefährtin hierher gelaufen war, noch verdoppelt hatten.

"Es ist ein übernatürliches Feuer, das ist uns doch wohl klar, oder nicht?", sagte Niko finster. Gideon nickte viel sagend: "Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Reichen und Claire keine Flitterwochen in Alaska machen." Niko lachte grunzend auf, aber Kade war innerlich so kalt, dass er nicht ans Lachen denken konnte. Sein Dunkler Hafen - sein Zuhause - seine Familie. Sie mussten tot sein, wenn sie nicht entkommen waren. Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf, aber er kämpfte sie nieder. Kämpfte gegen sie an, kämpfte die innere Leere in sich nieder. Oder versuchte es zumindest. Nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins bekam er mit, wie Elise fragte: "Könnte ein _Alter_ so ein Feuer heraufbeschwören? Durch irgendeine Fähigkeit?"

Niko und Gideon warfen sich ängstliche Blicke zu, was für Kade bedeutete, dass sie sich soeben dasselbe gefragt hatten. "Wahrscheinlich sogar durch bloße Willenskraft", sagte Gideon. "Aber warum sollte er das tun?", fragte Niko nun. Alle waren sie jetzt im absoluten Kriegermodus. "Vielleicht, um zu verbergen, welches Massaker er im Dunklen Hafen angerichtet hat." Kade presste den Atem hart durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne, er zwang sie förmlich an seiner Zunge vorbei, denn er wollte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen. Übernatürliche Wut überfiel ihn, ließ seine Fänge schon wieder wachsen, seine Augen schon wieder sprühen.

"Und die Vermissten… ja, das würde passen, nicht?", sagte Elise leise, während sie Kade einen mitfühlenden Blick zuwarf, unsicher, ob er ihr Mitleid annehmen konnte. "Und es passt noch etwas anderes", sagte Gideon nun. Niko nickte grimmig. "Wir haben den Hafen in Seattle überprüft. Vor vier Tagen ist ein unregistriertes Frachtschiff westwärts aufgebrochen, wahrscheinlich Richtung Russland oder Japan. Die Überwachungsvideos verraten uns, dass mindestens ein Dutzend bis an die Zähne bewaffnete, aber hirnlose Gen Eins Wächter aus Dragos' Spezialtrupp dabei sind. Er wollte sein Labor wohl über den Seeweg verlegen und aus den Staaten herausschaffen."

"Allerdings ist das Signal des Bootes mitten im Pazifik verloren gegangen und wir haben überhaupt keine Ahnung, wo es sich befindet", lenkte Gideon ein. "Das einzige, was wir haben ist der Notruf eines Fischers, der einen losen Container im Meer hat schwimmen sehen. Er ist wohl Richtung Alaska abgedriftet und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er da auch angespült wurde. Der Nummer des Containers zufolge gehört er zu Dragos."

"Wir dachten, es sei vielleicht Laborausrüstung drin", sagte Niko.

"Oder Stammesgefährtinnen", meinte Gideon.

"Was ja schlimm genug gewesen wäre."

"Aber jetzt ratet mal, was wahrscheinlich tatsächlich drin war."

"Entweder ein ganzer Gen Eins Kader, der gerade Anchorage und meinen Dunklen Hafen entwürdigt hat. Oder Dragos' Zuchthengst", knurrte Kade stinksauer. Er wollte Dragos am liebsten mit einem scharfen Schnitt um seine hässliche Visage erleichtern, aber noch lieber würde er diese Kreatur direkt in die Hölle schicken. Gott, an eine derart übermannende Macht der Wut war er gar nicht gewöhnt. Er stieß ein überirdisches Fauchen aus, das gar nichts Menschliches mehr an sich hatte. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Elise erschrocken von seiner Seite wich. Aber sie blieb stehen. Sie war die Älteste unter all den Stammesgefährtinnen, die mittlerweile hier im Hauptquartier lebten, hatte deswegen wahrscheinlich mit mehr Vampiren zu tun gehabt, als Kade in seinem Leben und außerdem war sie selbst mit einem Gen Eins verbunden, der allein wegen seiner nahen Verwandtschaft zu dem Alten, der sein Vater gewesen war, schon anfällig war für übertriebene Gefühlsausbrüche.

Elise streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach ihm aus und berührte seinen Unterarm. "Es tut mir sehr leid für dich, Kade", sagte sie. Kade sah sie einen langen Moment lang an und war tatsächlich versucht, sie in eine dankbare Umarmung zu ziehen, als er erneut einen Anflug von Tränen in seinen Augen spürte. Aber dann glitten die Türen des Labors auf und Gabrielle erschien, ihr langes kupferfarbenes Haar lässig aus dem Gesicht gekämmt. Sie bemerkte sofort die allgemeine Anspannung im Raum und schon wechselte ihr Gesichtsausdruck von fröhlich zu alarmiert.

"Hey, Gabby!", begrüßte sie Gideon halbwegs gut gelaunt. "Suchst du Lucan? Dann muss ich dir sagen: dein Bester ist nicht hier." Gabrielle schüttelte kurz, aber kraftvoll den Kopf. "Ich suche nicht nach ihm. Ich weiß, wo er ist. Ich komme gerade aus der Krankenstation. Das Mädchen ist wieder bei Bewusstsein. Sie hat sich erholt und beruhigt. Und sie möchte unbedingt mit Kade sprechen. Es scheint ihr ziemlich wichtig zu sein."

Kade atmete ein paar Mal schwer durch, wagte es aber nicht, sich vom Fleck zu bewegen. Mit dem Mädchen reden zu müssen, bedeutete eine neue Herausforderung, der er im Moment nicht gewachsen war. Das glaubte er zumindest. Aber Elise gab ihm einen Ruck. "Geh schon. Finde raus, warum sie dich unbedingt sehen will. Vielleicht erklärt sie dir auch, wo sie herkommt und wer sie verletzt hat. Vielleicht war es ja Dragos, bevor er…" Kade wusste, dass sie ihm gut zureden wollte und eigentlich konnte das Mädchen ja nichts dafür, dass der Alte in Alaska um sich schlug.

"Bevor er _was_?", fragte Gabrielle neugierig. "Das Land verlassen hat? Was - habt ihr ihn etwa gefunden?" Euphorie leuchtete in ihren Augen, als Kade an ihr vorbei trottete. "Nein", hörte er Gideon noch sagen, "das nicht. Aber wir haben etwas Anderes. Sag deinem Gefährten doch bitte, dass Dragos auf seiner Flucht etwas verloren hat. Aber keine Bange, wir haben es für ihn gefunden."


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel - Zwei Minuten**

Kade kam mit einem schlechten Gewissen und einem schweren Herzen vor den Türen der Krankenstation zum Stehen. Er hob den schwarzhaarigen Kopf, um einen Blick ins Innere zu riskieren. Durch die dicken Glasscheiben erkannte er auf Anhieb, was im Inneren vor sich ging: Chase schlummerte mittlerweile friedlich auf seinem Bett, das Mädchen, das nur ein Bett weiter einquartiert worden war, schien mittlerweile wieder putzmunter zu sein. Um sie herum versammelt standen Lucan, Tess und Savannah. Kade durfte jetzt nicht schwach werden. Er konnte nicht weglaufen, auch, wenn ihn rein gar nichts dazu trieb, durch die Tür zu gehen.

Er durfte einfach nicht daran denken, was mit all seinen Verwandten und seinen Freunden in Fairbanks geschehen war. Er musste sich auf das Mädchen konzentrieren, es als eine Angelegenheit des Ordens betrachten, die so wichtig war wie jede nächtliche Patrouille auf der Jagd nach Rogues. Es war wichtig, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, sich jetzt bloß nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er war ein Krieger - kein Weichei. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Kade schluckte ein letztes Mal schwer. Schluckte all die Tränen und traurigen Gedanken hinunter. Wehrte sich dagegen, sammelte sich einen Moment. Setzte sein bestes Pokerface auf.

Dann betrat er die Krankenstation.

Kade wusste, dass er ein Gespräch unterbrochen hatte. Er merkte es an der Art und Weise wie die beiden Stammesgefährtinnen ihn mit erstaunten Mienen und leicht betroffenem Ausdruck in den Augen anblickten. Lucan hingegen strahlte die pure Ruhe aus, die zum Teil auch auf Kade abfärbte. "Ich wurde gerufen", sagte Kade ausdruckslos, "Und hier bin ich. Also, was gibt's?" Er sah von Lucans unbeteiligtem Blick hinüber in Savannahs tief braune Augen, dann in Tess' strahlendes Blaugrün. Aber dann wurde sein Blick wie magisch angezogen von dem einzigen Augenpaar, in das er heute noch nicht geschaut hatte.

Das Mädchen saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett, Kade registrierte beiläufig, dass ihre Wunden an Gesicht und Hals behandelt worden waren und nun wesentlich besser aussahen als vorhin. Offenbar hatte ihr jemand geholfen, ihre Haare zu waschen und zu bürsten, sie steckten nun in einem Zopf, der ihr bis zu den Schultern reichte. Wenn er sie nun aus der Nähe sah, wie ihr Haar zusammengebunden war, da kam sie ihm doch vage bekannt vor. Und der die zwei meerblauen Seen, die zu ihm hochblickten, gaben ihm den Rest: Er kannte sie. Er kannte sie wahrhaftig. Und es haute ihn fast um.

Das erkennende Aufblitzen in ihren Augen hätte nicht unverhüllter sein können. Sie begann, unsicher zu lächeln. "Kade?", fragte sie leise, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. Kade war wie überfahren, er brachte es nicht fertig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Ungläubig fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter. Wie hatte er vorhin nur so blind sein und sie nicht sofort erkennen können? Beinahe unbewusst hielt er gespannt den Atem an. Er nickte, sich dem fragenden Blick von Lucan und den beiden Frauen sehr wohl bewusst.

Das Mädchen brauchte nur einen einzigen Moment, um aus dem Bett zu springen. Sie ignorierte die Schmerzen, die ihre mit Verbänden und Pflastern übersäten Beine ihr bereiten mussten. Kade sah regungslos zu, wie sie einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne humpelte. Tess hielt noch die Arme nach ihr aus, um ihr ihre Hilfe anzubieten, aber ihre Augen waren fest fixiert auf Kade, der seine Füße überreden konnte, ihr entgegenzukommen. "Du bist es wirklich", hauchte sie nun. Kade sah Tränchen in ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Und das tat ihm leid. Er schickte sich an, die Lücke aus mehreren Metern zwischen ihnen zu schließen, doch da stolperte sie auch schon hektisch auf ihn zu - ihm genau in die Arme.

Kade konnte sich nicht helfen. Er drückte sie an sich und fühlte sich einen Augenblick lang in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er vor zehn Monaten versucht hatte, sie vor zwei Rogues zu retten und daran, wie sie am Ende ihn gerettet hatte. Seit dem hatte sich einiges verändert. Kade war jetzt ein ausgebildeter Krieger, der genauso todbringend war wie jeder seiner Waffenbrüder. Er scheute den Kampf nicht - das hatte er noch nie getan - aber nun nahm er es mit so vielen auf, wie er nur konnte, selbst wenn er das nur tat, um sich selbst etwas zu beweisen: nämlich, dass er nicht mehr der kleine Junge aus dem Dunklen Hafen war, der sich alles gefallen ließ, was man ihm diktierte.

Jetzt, wo er das Mädchen in seinen Armen hielt, das in bedingungslosem Vertrauen den Kopf an seiner Brust vergrub und leise zu weinen begonnen hatte, hatte er nicht mehr das Gefühl, sich oder sonst wem etwas beweisen zu müssen. Er wollte einfach nur dort stehen, sich Halt von ihr holen, indem er sie festhielt. Auf banale Art und Weise war er froh, sie wieder zu sehen, doch gleichzeitig zerriss es ihm das Herz, sie verwundet und verletzlich vor sich zu haben. Er erinnerte sich an den Namen der jungen Stammesgefährtin, die, wie er merkte, während er sie an sich gepresst hielt, nun eine richtige Frau geworden war. "Liana", flüsterte er und merkte, wie sie zustimmend nickte.

Ihr Name kam so leicht über seine Lippen, gleichzeitig kam auch der unendlich große Schmerz des Verlustes ganz leicht zu ihm zurück. Es traf Kade wie ein Tritt in die Rippen. Er spürte, dass er seine Tränen, seine Trauer, all seine Empfindungen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Sein gesamter Körper schien zu zittern, regelrecht zu beben, als die erst Träne seine Wange hinunterlief und in Lianas angenehm duftendes Haar tropfte. Sie standen eine Weile dort, miteinander verschlungen, aber schweigend. Selbst Lucan wagte es nicht, sich in diesem Moment einzumischen, der nur den beiden gehörte.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Kade sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen. Zumindest aber hatte er seine Stimme zurückerlangt. "Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte er sie und zog sich leicht zurück, damit er in ihre großen, glänzenden und feuchten Augen schauen konnte. Liana wich seinem Blick aus. Kade hörte Bestürzung und reine Todesfurcht aus ihrem erstickten Aufatmen. "Es war so schrecklich", hauchte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen starrte sie lieber den schlafenden Chase an. Der Ex-Agent schnarchte munter vor sich hin, was im Augenblick allerdings niemanden störte.

Lucans Stirn lag in Falten. Er dachte angestrengt nach. "Was war schrecklich?", fragte Kade sanft, aber tief in seinem Inneren alarmiert. Als er Liana das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war sie auf dem Weg nach Anchorage gewesen. War es möglich, dass sie näheres über das Verschwinden der Leute wusste? War sie vielleicht selbst ein Opfer des Alten, war ihm aber Gott sei Dank fantastischerweise entkommen? Kade wollte nicht einmal daran denken, dass eine unschuldige, junge Frau wie sie, einer derart bösen Kreatur in die Hände fallen könnte. "Er hat sie alle getötet. Alle. Die Kleinen. Die Großen. Die Jungen. Die Alten. Alle. Und vorher hat er sie gejagt. Und getötet. Sie sind alle tot, Kade", sagte Liana, hoffnungslos verloren in einem neuen Anfall von Apathie.

Kade spürte, wie sich ihre kleinen Finger in seinen Rücken bohrten, auf der Suche nach Trost. Oder Erklärung. "Wer, Liana? Wer hat das getan?", fragte er vorsichtig, wobei er begann, ihr durch die Haare zu streicheln. Er hoffte, dass sie darüber würde sprechen können. Dass sie stark genug dafür war. Aber sie schwieg eine Zeit lang. Die Spannung, die zwischen den anderen ausgebrochen war, wurde immer fester, sodass man sie beinahe greifen konnte. Kade sah ein ungeduldiges Aufblitzen in Lucans Augen, doch er selbst konnte Liana zu nichts drängen. Er wollte ihr Zeit geben, auch wenn er wusste, dass es vielleicht nicht mehr viel Zeit geben würde. Er spürte, wie sich ihr Atem beschleunigte, ins Ungehaltene driftete. Aber dann klang es wieder ab und sie wurde ganz still in seinen Armen.

"Als ich nach Anchorage gekommen bin, hab ich genau das gemacht, was du mir geraten hast. Ich hab meine Sachen zu meiner Gastfamilie gestellt und am nächsten Morgen bin ich gleich nach Fairbanks gefahren, um mich im Dunklen Hafen vorzustellen", erzählte sie leise, mit schwacher Stimme und geschlossenen Augen. Lucan hob fragend den Kopf, bat Kade um Aufklärung, wovon sie da eigentlich sprach. Kade tat es mit einem Nicken ab. Er würde ihm und den anderen schon noch erklären, woher er sie kannte. Aber zuerst wollte er Liana sprechen hören, wissen, was geschehen war.

"Ich hab mit deinem Vater gesprochen und deinen alten Freunden. Sie waren alle sehr nett zu mir. Danach bin ich zurückgekehrt nach Anchorage, und die Vampire aus dem Dunklen Hafen haben darauf bestanden, dass ich mich alle zwei Wochen telefonisch bei ihnen melde, damit sie wissen, dass es mir gut geht. Die letzten zehn Monate hat auch alles gut geklappt. Es hat keine seltsamen Vorkommnisse gegeben. Keine Rogues. Gar nichts. Ich bin ganz unbesorgt in die Schule gegangen, hab viele Freunde gefunden und ein schönes Leben gehabt. Meine Familie war total lieb und fürsorglich. Meine Gastschwester war so herzlich zu mir…" Sie holte einmal tief Luft.

"Aber dann hat sich meine Gastschwester verändert. Vor einer Woche kam sie viel zu spät nach Hause, war voll geblutet und konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Ihre Mutter hat sofort die Polizei angerufen, aber die hat auch nichts aus ihr herausbekommen. Es war zwar ihr Blut an ihren Klamotten, aber ihr hat nichts gefehlt. Sie hatte keine Wunden und sie war nicht vergewaltigt worden. Trotzdem hab ich mir eingebildet, dass ihr Hals an zwei Stellen leicht gerötet war. Natürlich wollte mir niemand zuhören und wenn ich angefangen hätte, von Vampiren zu sprechen, dann hätten sie mich wahrscheinlich in eine Anstalt geschickt.

Ich hatte Angst um sie, bin nach oben in mein Zimmer gelaufen und hab sofort im Dunklen Hafen angerufen. Sie haben gesagt, sie kümmern sich um die Sache und würden die Agentur ein besonderes Auge auf unseren Stadtteil von Anchorage haben lassen. Aber die nächsten paar Tage war es ziemlich ruhig - bis auf die Tatsache, dass meine Schwester nicht mehr dieselbe war. Ihr Blick war total leer und sie hat kaum noch ein Wort mit uns geredet. Nachts ist sie wortlos verschwunden und als meine Eltern sie aufhalten wollten, hat sie gedroht, sie umzubringen. Wenn sie dann morgens zurückgekommen ist, sah sie unglaublich blass und erschöpft aus. Und dann hat sie angefangen, böse Dinge zu tun."

"Sie war eine Lakaiin", warf Lucan wütend ein. Liana seufzte, nickte aber bestätigend. "Das habe ich dann auch herausgefunden. Obwohl mir die Agentur geraten hat, vorsichtig zu sein, bin ich meiner Schwester eines Nachts gefolgt. Ich hab gesehen, wie sie die Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft abgeholt und in den Van unserer Eltern gebracht hat. Ich hab mir ein Fahrrad geschnappt und bin ihr gefolgt. Immer wenn ich Angst hatte, ich könnte sie verlieren, hab ich meine Gabe benutzt. Sie hat die Kinder gut einen Kilometer aus der Stadt gefahren. Dann hat sie sie in eine ehemalige Kaserne gebracht. Die Kleinen hatten Angst, waren aber auch aufgeregt und hauptsächlich euphorisch, weil sie etwas Verbotenes gemacht haben. Ich bin ihnen so unauffällig wie möglich gefolgt, über das gespenstige Gelände, eine Treppe hinunter, tief in den Keller - eine Art Bunker. Noch bevor ich angekommen war, hab ich die Kinder schreien gehört. Ich bin stehen geblieben und hab gelauscht. Helle Kinderschreie. Weinen. Kaltherziges Lachen von meiner Schwester. Und diese unheimliche Stimme.

Sie war dunkel und tief. Ich hab kein Wort verstanden, weil er in einer anderen Sprache gesprochen hat. Dann ein total animalisches Grunzen, das ich einmal bei einem Rogue gehört hab. Nur, dass das hier noch schlimmer zu sein schien. Ich hab gehört, wie diese Kinder - eines nach dem anderen - verstummt sind. Sie wurden ermordet und ich stand nur wenige Meter daneben. Ich hatte solche Angst… und solche Schuldgefühle, weil ich sie vielleicht hätte retten können, wenn ich mutiger gewesen wäre…"

"Unsinn", sagte Tess beschwichtigend. Kade sah zu Dantes Gefährtin hinüber. Sie hatte eine Hand beruhigend auf ihren angeschwollenen Bauch gelegt, ihre Miene verriet äußerstes Mitgefühl. "Du hattest es wahrscheinlich mit einem üblen Gen Eins Vampir zu tun. Es ist gut, dass du nicht dort hingegangen bist, Liana. Er hätte dich auch getötet." Liana zuckte die Schultern, öffnete aber noch immer nicht die Augen. Kade hielt sie immer noch staunend fest und dankte Gott auf Knien dafür, dass sie dem Alten entkommen war. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass er es war, der sich in der Kaserne versteckt hielt. "Kennst du einen Gen Eins in Alaska, Lucan?", fragte Savannah aufgeregt. Der Anführer des Ordens schüttelte anmutig den Kopf. "Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Der Älteste Vampir aus Alaska müsste Kades Vater sein. Und der ist einer der dritten Generation…"

Kade nickte zustimmend und fragte dann an Liana gewandt: "Möchtest du dich lieber setzen? Du bist noch immer ziemlich schwach auf den Beinen." Liana hob den Kopf, um ihn mit ihren klaren Augen anzusehen. "Ja, ich glaube, das wäre gut. Danke, Kade." Er begleitete sie zurück zu ihrem Bett, wo er sie sanft auf die Matratze setze. Er selbst blieb stehen, verschränkte die Arme und sah sie anerkennend an. Sie war ein mutiges Mädchen. Aber das hatte er vermutlich auch schon gewusst, bevor sie hier aufgetaucht war. Kaum, dass Liana die Matratze berührt hatte, fing sie auch schon wieder an, zu erzählen. "Ich bin schleunigst nach Hause gerannt. Aber ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich mich nicht einmal getraut hab, im Dunklen Hafen anzurufen. Am nächsten Morgen kam meine Schwester nicht mehr nach Hause. Und in den Nachrichten hab ich gehört, dass sie nicht die einzige Vermisste ist. In ganz Anchorage sind in dieser Nacht 14 Menschen spurlos verschwunden. Die Polizei hat die gesamte Gegend durchkämmt, aber sie haben nichts gefunden. Aus purer Verzweiflung hab ich mich anonym gemeldet und ihnen von der Kaserne erzählt. Aber sie haben nichts gefunden. Selbst der Van unserer Eltern war verschollen.

Ich war fix und fertig, genau wie meine Familie. Wir haben zwei Nächte lang kein Auge zugemacht, während jede Nacht weitere Menschen verschwunden sind. Heute Morgen waren es schon 41." _Heute Morgen…._ Kade verkrampfte sich. Sie kannte die aktuelle Zahl, die auch er erst vor wenigen Minuten aus den Nachrichten erfahren hatte. Das bedeutete, sie musste Anchorage erst heute verlassen haben. Vielleicht vor zwei Stunden… In einer Zeit, in der kein normaler Mensch die Strecke zwischen Boston und Anchorage zurücklegen konnte. Und schon gar nicht in ihrem Zustand. Lucan und Tess wechselten besorgte Blicke, wagten es aber nicht, ein Wort zu sagen.

"41 Leute, die dieser Vampir zu sich geholt hat. Grausam, so grausam… und ich wusste es ja, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er sich verkrochen hatte." Liana schüttelte sich und verzog dabei ihr Gesicht. "Wahrscheinlich hat er sich gar nicht woanders versteckt. Er hat die Menschen das nur glauben lassen mithilfe von Massenhypnose", sagte Kade nachdenklich. In ihm pochte bereits der Drang, sich sofort auf den Weg nach Anchorage zu machen und dieser Bestie höchstpersönlich den Krieg zu erklären. Beim Wort "Massenhypnose" sah er bei Lucan einen Schatten übers Gesicht huschen. Ihm war etwas aufgefallen, wollte aber noch nicht damit rausrücken.

"Heute Nacht noch bin ich zu Fuß zum Dunklen Hafen gerannt, um ihnen zu sagen, was ich mitbekommen hatte. Nur, dass…" Liana sah Kade mit schweren Augen an. Er wusste, was sie zu sagen hatte. Sie würde ihm erzählen, in welches Schlachtfeld der Alte sein Zu Hause verwandelt hatte. Liana schwieg noch immer, suchte in Kades Gesicht nach Anzeichen, die ihr offenbarten, ob er es schon wusste, oder nicht. Lucan und die anderen sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. "Nur, was, Süße?", fragte Savannah und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, um ihr beruhigend über die Wange zu streicheln. Kade wollte sie von der Pflicht erlösen. "Nur, dass er nicht mehr da war. Der Vampir hat sie alle umgebracht. Einen nach dem anderen. Genau wie Liana es eben gesagt hat. Er hat sie angefallen - Männer, Frauen, Kinder. Einfach, weil er es konnte. Weil es ihm Freude bereitet", murrte er mit gesenkten Augenbrauen. Tess entfuhr ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen, während Lucan betroffen die Augenlider senkte. "So ist es", sagte Liana leise, aber auch fragend.

"Ich hab eben in den Nachrichten von den Vermissten gehört und von einem Feuer, das in der Nähe meines Dunklen Hafens wütet. Gideon kriegt keine Verbindung nach Alaska. Was wohl bedeutet, dass niemand mehr hier ist. Lianas Geschichte ist nur die Bestätigung dafür", sagte Kade bitter. Er wollte jetzt kein Mitleid. Was er jetzt wollte, war ein Kampf. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. "Wenn sie denn stimmt", meinte Lucan nun schroff. Er sah das Mädchen schräg an. Der Funken Bernstein in seinem Blick hätte nicht Warnung genug sein können. Er vertraute ihr nicht. "Du glaubst, sie lügt?", fragte Kade, beinahe erschrocken. "Nun ja", sagte Lucan gedehnt, "Wenn es stimmt, was sie sagt, dann müsste schon ein verdammt großer Vampir dort drüben sein Unwesen treiben. Wenn nicht sogar…" "Ein Alter", warf Kade unerschrocken ein. Tess und Savannah nahmen einander bei den Händen. "Gott, steh uns bei", murmelte eine von ihnen, Kade hörte nicht, wer es war. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Lucans wütendes Fauchen zu ignorieren. "Sprich doch mal mit Gideon und Niko. Sie haben Dragos' Fluchtweg herausgefunden. Er hat sich in Seattle ein Schiff klar gemacht und ist damit über den Pazifik gesegelt. Allerdings hat er dabei einen Container verloren, der Richtung Alaska abgedriftet ist", klärte er ihn auf.

Lucan stieß den unflätigsten Fluch aus, der Kade je zu Ohren gekommen war. Im nächsten Moment schon leuchteten seine Augen so intensiv wie Scheinwerfer. Seine Fangzähne ragten aus seinem Mund hervor. Er sah bedrohlicher aus als je zuvor, das musste Kade zugeben. "Wenn dieses Arschloch den Alten verloren hat, bedeutet das, dass vor uns eine verdammt dunkle Zeit liegt. Eine der dunkelsten, die die Menschheit jemals gesehen hat - Gott, ich glaub, ich hab gerade ein beschissenes Déjà-Vu!" Lucan giftete weiter vor sich hin, etwas, das Kade noch nie zuvor bei ihm beobachtet hatte. Er lief aufgeregt hin und her, raufte sich die Haare und murmelte immer wieder etwas, das sich anhörte wie: "…hatte ja so kommen müssen…es war ja abzusehen…"

"Liana?" Kade wandte sich lieber wieder ihr zu, solange der Anführer des Ordens mit sich selbst beschäftigt war. Das Mädchen hob den Kopf. Damit Kade besser mit ihr reden konnte, setzte er sich zu ihr. "Kannst du mir sagen, was passiert ist, als du am Dunklen Hafen angekommen bist? Ich mein, sag es mir nur, wenn du darüber reden _kannst._" "Es geht schon", antwortete Liana tapfer. Lucan hatte sich bereits wieder beruhigt, atmete noch schwer, aber entschloss sich wohl dazu, Lianas Worten von neuem Gehör zu schenken.

"Er hatte das Feuer schon gelegt. Überall lagen tote Körper herum. Die meisten von ihnen waren einfach nur tot, aber die Stammesgefährtinnen waren auch noch ausgeblutet. Er hat von allen getrunken und seinen Durst an ihnen gestillt. Es sah wirklich aus wie in einem Horrorfilm. Ich hab einige von ihnen vom Sehen gekannt. Ich hab versucht, nicht gleich loszuweinen oder zu schreien, ich wollte still sein - für den Fall, dass dieses Monster, das es angerichtet hatte, noch in der Nähe war. Und das war es wirklich." Kade wurde mucksmäuschenstill. Sie hatte unbeschreiblich großes Glück gehabt.

"Auf einmal hab ich Schritte hinter mir gehört. Und wieder dieses Grunzen. Ich hab mich erschreckt und umgedreht, aber bevor ich etwas erkennen konnte, bin ich vom Boden abgehoben und durch die Luft geflogen. Ich bin gegen eine Wand gekracht, danach auf die Erde. Dabei hab ich mir wahrscheinlich die Beine aufgescheuert. Meine ganzen Klamotten sind bei der Aktion gerissen. Ich hatte höllische Schmerzen, aber ich konnte nicht aufstehen. Dieses Monster hat mich mit seinem Willen auf dem Boden gehalten, bis er bei mir war. Dann hat er mich geschlagen. Wieder und Wieder. Aber er wollte nicht von mir trinken. Zuerst jedenfalls. Ich hab ganz fest die Augen zugemacht, wollte ihn gar nicht ansehen. Aber er hat so gestunken. Nach Blut. Verderben. Tod. Seine Augen waren so hell, dass ich das Leuchten trotz geschlossener Augen sehen konnte. Und dann hat er mit mir geredet. Er hat wieder in seiner fremden Sprache mit mir gesprochen. Er hat ein Wort immer und wieder gesagt, aber ich hab's nicht verstanden, war ganz still, hab gehofft, dass mir nichts passiert. Dann hat er auf einmal Englisch gesprochen. Nur, dass seine Stimme diesmal in meinem Kopf war. _Lauf weg_, hat er gesagt, _lauf weg, solange du kannst. Los lauf, damit ich dich fangen kann_. Und rate, was ich gemacht hab."

Verdammter Jagdtrieb, dachte Kade bitter. Er glaubte nicht, dass Liana ihm diesen Gefallen getan hatte, denn dann wäre sie nun in tausend Stücke zerrissen. "Ich bin gelaufen, Kade. Aber nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat. Ich bin zum nächsten Auto gelaufen und hab mich auf den Weg hierher gemacht", sagte sie erschöpft. "Na klar", raunte Lucan verächtlich, "Sieh ihr in die Augen, Kade. Sag mir, ob sie auch eine Lakaiin in. Wenn ja, dann-" "Nichts da", sagte Kade beschützerisch, "Liana ist normal. Er hat sie nicht verwandelt. Wie lange warst du unterwegs?"

Lucan hob die Brauen. "Höchstens zwei Minuten, was? Es klingt so, als wäre das alles vor sehr kurzer Zeit passiert. Aber du kannst nicht innerhalb weniger Stunden hierher gekommen sein."

"Wer sagt das?", fragte Liana herausfordernd. In ihren Augen erwachte etwas zu Neuem Leben. "Als er gesagt hat, ich soll laufen, hab ich meine Gabe benutzt. Meine Wunden haben aufgehört zu bluten und ich hatte keine Schmerzen in diesem Moment. Ich hab mich unter ihm herausgerollt und bin geflüchtet. Als ich ein paar Meter Abstand zu ihm hatte, da hab ich erst zurückgeschaut. Es war der größte Mann, den ich je gesehen hatte. Er hatte zwar einen Art Kartoffelsack übergezogen, weil es so eiskalt war, aber trotzdem war er riesenhaft. Über zwei Meter groß, mit riesigen Pranken und gigantischen Füßen. Sein ganzer Körper war voll mit mystischen Verzierungen, er hatte Fangzähne, die länger waren, als alle, die ich bisher gesehen hatte. Nicht, dass ich gerade viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten gehabt hätte… Ich glaube er hatte keine Haare, jedenfalls hatte er eine Glatze und er hatte auch keinen Bart oder Haare auf den Armen. Ich schwöre, so einen Vampir hab ich noch nie im Leben gesehen. Wie gesagt, bin ich zurück zur Zivilisation, hab mir ein Auto geklaut und mich auf den Weg nach Boston gemacht."

"Und das alles ist _heute _passiert?", fragte Lucan misstrauisch. Während der Beschreibung des Vampirs war er wieder ruhig geworden. Sie passte genau auf die eines Alten und kaum ein Lakai war in der Lage, seinen Meister derart genau zu beschreiben. Meistens wurde ihnen nämlich vorher das Gehirn ordentlich vernebelt. Liana nickte mutig, aber Kade war es, der Sinn in die Sache brachte: "Liana kann die Zeit anhalten, Lucan. Wenn sie das tut, geht die Zeit für sie weiter, nicht aber für alle anderen. Die sind wie versteinert und merken gar nicht, was gerade mit ihnen geschehen ist. Sie kann die Zeit auch für mehrere Leute auf einmal anhalten. Auf diese Art und Weise hat sie mir vor zehn Monaten das Leben gerettet, als ich auf dem Weg hierher war. Zwei Rogues haben sie am Bahnhof von Toronto verfolgt. Ich hab sie in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Allerdings ist der Schuss ein wenig nach hinten losgegangen und einer von ihnen hat sich in meinem Hals verbissen. Liana hat damals einen Augenblick lang die Zeit angehalten und ich konnte mich befreien. In der Zwischenzeit hören Wunden zu bluten auf. Im Grunde genommen fühlt man gar nichts mehr. Es ist ein seltsamer Zustand."

Lucan schien ein Licht aufzugehen. "In Ordnung", sagte er bedächtig. "Tut mir Leid, Liana. Jeder, der einem von uns das Leben rettet, dem stehen wir tief in der Schuld." Liana nahm seine Entschuldigung mit einem wortlosen Nicken an. "Ich war zwei Wochen in diesem Zustand, Kade. Ich war nicht müde, ich hatte keinen Hunger, keinen Durst. Der Körper hört einfach auf zu arbeiten, aber man lebt trotzdem weiter. So bin ich hierher gekommen. Ich hab mich mehrmals verfahren. Und als ich dann in Boston war, musste ich dich erstmal aufspüren. Ich wusste, dass du hierher gekommen bist und ich hab geglaubt, du wärst der einzige, der mir helfen kann. Ich war in jeder Straße. Einfach überall. Und dann hatte ich plötzlich den Drang, wieder aus Boston herauszufahren und außerhalb zu suchen. Als ich an diesem Anwesen vorbeikam, wusste ich instinktiv, dass hier Vampire wohnen. Ich bin aus dem Wagen gesprungen und sofort hat meine Gabe aufgehört zu wirken. Meine ganzen Schmerzen kamen zu mir zurück. Und ich hab so sehr gehofft, dass du hier bist. Du warst alles, an das ich während der Fahrt hierher denken konnte. Insgesamt hat das ganze für euch wohl nur zwei Minuten gedauert, ja. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich jemanden erschreckt habe. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nur zu dir und dich um Hilfe bitten."

"Die wirst du bekommen", versprach Lucan, der nun die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. "Aber sag mir, wie du _unsere_ Massenhypnose umgehen konntest." Kade erinnerte sich. Das war also das, an das er vorhin gedacht hatte. "Erstens", wandte Savannah ein, "ist sie eine Stammesgefährtin. Wir sind nicht so anfällig für eure Hypnosekünste wie der Rest der Welt. Zweitens hatte sie eine Verbindung zu Kade. Keine Blutsverbindung, aber eine mentale, die sie hierher geführt hat. Und drittens: Wenn sogar Wunden aufhören zu bluten, wenn sie ihre Gabe einsetzt, dann hören ganz sicherlich auch eure Manipulierungen auf."

Kade atmete schwer, während er Liana lange ansah.

Er wusste, dass es von jetzt an nur noch bergab gehen würde.


End file.
